


Alpha's Tiger

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Gags, Jealousy, M/M, Torture, Violence, blindfold, diaper play, enema, lots of blood, mormor, so many sextoys, use of crematory to get rid of enemies, vanilla-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran are not simply a couple of criminals. They are actually a couple. They enjoy wild and kinky sex. But sometimes James causes problems.Sherlock and John are having their own problems. Sometimes the sex is an interesting game, rough and painful. Sometimes Sherlock's behaviour causes problems.Mycroft finds out that John is an army mate of Moran. He wants them to meet. He asks John to collect intel.Afterwards all hell breaks loose...
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One - Foul Feelings

„Being a sniper sometimes sucks. You might get shot at; you might even get hurt. But being the Alpha’s lover really sucks. Literally.” Sebastian Moran was deep into thoughts. He had all the time since he was tied to the bed by both his wrists and ankles. Everything was pitch-black since he was blindfolded, too.  
His lips were dry and his throat was raw. He was thirsty. He was gagged by a large bit-gag which also pressed firmly into the edges of his mouth.

Jim had been pissed. Even though Sebastian had managed to kill the target, he wasn’t in a good mood. It hadn’t been enough. Action was missing. It was too simple. No torture, no blood to splatter, no fun, as he had stated on their way back home.  
Sebastian by then knew what to expect. He barely had the opportunity to drink. He managed to empty a third of the water bottle when he got kicked behind his knees. He almost toppled, but managed to grab the counter. He turned his head and looked into Jim’s eyes.

“Don’t you waste my precious time, Moran!” Low voiced and sing-songing. An absolutely bad mood. Sebastian hurried into the bedroom. He was undressing while moving. His clothes fell were he was walking. He crawled onto the bed and spread his legs.  
Jim was right behind him and tied him up as he preferred it. Then Sebastian heard his mobile rang and he left. Sebastian sighed. He could only wait and had been doing so for what felt like hours.  
Suddenly the door banged open and he could smell Jim. He was excited and jumped on the mattress beside him.

“Sebby!” He purred and stroked over his naked body. Sebastian raggedly breathed. Drool had cooled on his chin and neck. The edges of his mouth were torn. Jim’s hands were warm. His body wasn’t.

”Why is your skin so cool, Sebastian?” He grumbled a reply.

“Oh honey, you know, I won’t forget you. I only forgot the blanket. I will make it better now!” The expensive fabric of Jim’s suit brushed over his skin and it felt so good.  
Finally, his fingers were around his dick. Sebastian twitched when the warmth spread through his body. He moaned and moved his head on the pillow.

Jim was impatient; Sebastian could feel it. He stroked his cock until he was hard and leaking. Then he straddled him. He didn’t talk to him. He only would when he was in a good mood, which he apparently still wasn’t. Jim smeared pre-cum all over his prick and then settled. Sebastian deeply groaned when Jim sat down on his cock. He liked it rough and hadn’t used lube. The drops of pre-cum hadn’t been enough. It felt raw and hot when Jim started to move up and down. Soon enough he started to make noises.

Sebastian could smell his body, his sweat. His scent was musky, vanilla, chewing-gum, and cigarettes. He loved it and deeply inhaled. Jim started to move faster and his hands were on his chest. He couldn’t get a grip on his sweaty body, so instead, he settled on his waist and for certain left bruises.

He licked his nipples and sucked and bit wherever he could reach.

Then Sebastian felt his fingers unbuckle his gag. His jaw cracked when he closed his mouth. His lips felt swollen. Suddenly there were Jim’s lips on his pressing down. He forced this tongue inside and sucked and bit his lower lip. Then he sucked his tongue eliciting feral noises out of Sebastian. All the time he rode him like a maniac.

Sebastian felt his balls pull up and clenched around Jim who finally screamed.

“Sebastian!” Jim came all over his stomach and Sebastian’s chest and face. Even the headrest was hit.

“Jim, please! I am close, please move!” Very slowly and tantalisingly Jim rotated his hips while he took the blindfold off. Sebastian looked up and met his almost black and wide eyes. Jim slowly licked his lips clenching down again. And Sebastian came and shot his cum up into Jim’s willing body. He slumped on Sebastian and his head rested on his chest.

Both of them were breathing raggedly, but Sebastian raised his head and kissed Jim’s forehead. He saw him close his eyes and settle down. One hand sneaked up and untied the rope around his wrists. Sebastian slung his long arms around Jim’s slim body. One hand carded through his hair.

„Better now?“ Jim hummed.

“Incompetent bastards! I had to take care of it myself. Can you believe it?” Sebastian held him tighter.

“Sort of since you left me behind?” He said it with a smile and even Jim grinned a little bit.

“I want a drink. I want you to cook my favourite!” Sebastian kissed him on the lips and lifted him off.

“As you wish, Jim. Spaghetti Formaggio for you. I will start at once.” Jim was on his back looking up. Sebastian looked down at him and couldn't be angry because he had left him behind. He was Jim. He should have known better. He sighed, but only inwardly. 

Jim moved to the posts and untied his ankles. Sebastian slowly got up, swayed for a second but just shook his head and took a quick shower.

If Jim for once was hungry, he needed to take his chances and feed him properly. He rarely ate. He dressed into his old army fatigues and a soft, old tee and walked into the kitchen to gather supplies. He hummed a stupid song while chopping the vegetables. The water was boiling and he threw the pasta into the pot.

Then he heard Jim shuffle into the room. He was close behind him. He could feel his body heat.

“You forgot all about me ...” He whined and Sebastian turned around.

“I didn't. How could I ever? Your drink is right there on the counter.” Jim slowly turned around and sat on a bar-stool. He downed his drink and kept on whining.

“Why is everybody so stupid? Why is everything so boring? I am terribly bored!” He pouted.

“First of all, we are going to have dinner and some drinks. Afterwards we will be thinking of something, so you won't be bored anymore. How does that sound?”

“Hardly good enough!” Sebastian stirred the sauce and kept thinking.

“We could order a rent-boy and torture him?”

“Boring!”

“As a starter.”

“Begins to sound better, Sebby!” Sebastian filled their plates and sat opposite from Jim. He watched him pick on the plate.

“Please, Jim. Eat something. You need to eat even though it's boring. Please, for me?” He only carded his fork through the pasta as a reply. Sebastian tried again.

“If you want to torture people or even fuck them, you need some strength. So please?” Only then he dug in. After the first few bites, he started to really eat and chew. He finished everything and then stole Sebastian’s plate who just let him. He was glad he ate.  
When he was done, Jim licked his lips.

“This was fantastic, Sebby. Where is my drink?” He poured him another and they walked over into their living room. Sebastian took his cigarettes and walked outside standing on the large balcony. He was overlooking London.

Suddenly Jim wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and pressed his face into his back.

“I don't want a rent-boy, Sebby. I want you!” Sebastian flicked the cigarette over the railing.

“You want to torture and kill me?” He wickedly laughed.

“No, Sebby, I only want to torture you. Why would I kill you?” His hands moved down and cupped both his prick and balls. Very slowly Sebastian turned around until Jim's hands were on his bum pressing his cheeks together. Roughly he asked:

“Exactly how do you want to torture me? Tell me in detail, please. Boss?” Jim loved it when he called him _Boss_. He only did it rarely not to overuse it. He heard him exhale and lowly humming.

“I want you in my play-room hanging upside down from the ceiling. Your legs are held open by a spreader bar. I will bind your genitals and clamp your nipples between bamboo sticks. I will cuff your wrists to a collar around your neck. A rope will lead from the front of the collar to a hook in the floor. You won't be able to move a lot.” Sebastian was hard already and just stared at Jim.

“And then? What would you do then?”

“I will get the riding-crop and beat you wherever I can reach. I will have you hang with your mouth right in front of my cock so you can suck it from upside-down. And after I have come down your throat and make you swallow every single drop, I will spread you wide open by a speculum, piss into your hole and stuck a plug inside.” Sebastian had nothing to say. Jim was a perverted maniac and he loved him.

He looked down at him and smiled.

“And what about me? What makes you think I would let you do this to me? I could do all this to you instead. Or even more or something completely different. I won't make it boring.” Jim's eyes widened. Now and then he enjoyed to go under letting Sebastian fuck him raw. He licked his lips.

“Tiger, come and get me!” He jumped back and started to run. He was small and quick. But Sebastian was a trained close-combat fighter. Also, he was much taller, stronger, and experienced in hunting people down. He laughed and ran after him.

It took him merely three minutes to catch him. He could have caught him faster but he wanted to enjoy this. His hand was around his neck and he forced him down on his knees shaking him like a colt.

“Now I will take my little Jimmy into the play-room. And if he doesn't want to lose his beautiful suit, I advise him to take it off right now.” He let go of him and made a step back. He saw Jim shiver, but he stood and started to undress by hanging his jacket over a chair. He opened his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He stepped out of his trousers and pants after having toed his shoes and socks off. When he reached for his tie, Sebastian stopped him.

“No. Let me help!” Jim dropped his hands and carefully watched Sebastian. He adjusted his tie so it was tight around his neck and restrained his breathing. He pulled him into the play-room by it and got some ropes out. He tied his wrists to the elbows leading the rope under his armpits, over his chest and back.

“Kneel!” Jim at once dropped down and Sebastian tied his ankles and led the rope up to his arms. He freed his cock and stood in front of him teasing him by moving it over his lips. Jim's big dark eyes were huge. He closed them when Sebastian shoved his prick between his lips. At once, he started to work on him.

“Look at me!” Jim opened his eyes again looking up and meeting Sebastian’s. It was filthy and sexy. Sebastian had to grin and whispered roughly:

“Such a fine cock-slut you are for me! Having you on your knees right in front of me, servicing me, is the best view I had in weeks! You are perfect!” Jim sucked and swallowed with his eyes already watering. Sebastian was thick and hard and started to push. One hand was in Jim's hair holding him in place and the other grabbed his tie and pulled it close. He counted to fifteen and looked into Jim's dilated pupils. He was rock-hard and leaking. He let go and instead tied a leather string around his dick and balls making him whine. He held on to the leather binding and pulled both the tie and the leather. Jim's eyes crisscrossed but he kept on sucking.

“Lick my balls!” He did that, too. Jim was perfect and Sebastian was in heaven. When he was close, he pulled the leather string and closed the tie again. He pulled him up and closed his nostrils, too. He counted up to twenty and saw him shake. He wasn't able to breathe and his eyes were focused on Sebastian who came right away. He let go and poor Jimmy fell on his front screaming high-pitched because Sebastian still held the leather string.

Sebastian let go at once and untied him. His eyes were closed and he shook. He took him up in his arms and carried him into the bath where he filled the tub. He made him sit in front of him and turned the bubbles on as he liked it. He finally heard him hum. His arms floated.

“Sebby, you are unbeatable. I always think it can't be any better but every time you prove me wrong.” He leant against him and enjoyed the bath. Sebastian moved his palms over his skin and kissed his face and jaw. He looked around and found him still hard. He hadn't come yet. His hand reached down and fisted Jim's cock. He sucked in his breath and pressed against Sebastian’s muscular chest. Sebastian started to give him a perfect hand-job, fondled his balls and sucked a mark on his shoulder. He made it last and only when Jim was shaking against him and the water splashed over the edge, he fisted his prick and bit down hard making him come.

Jim's arms came up and around his neck. He tilted his head and pulled. They kissed long and languidly. Finally, he sighed.

“We are having an appointment at 9 o'clock sharp. My office. I need you there.”

“As you wish, James.”

“Don't forget to bring something to play.”

“Play as in torture?” James moved up and out of the tub looking down smiling.

“What did you think?” Sebastian smiled, too.

“I think, I didn't.” He got up, too. Jim handed him a towel and they got ready. Sebastian drove them over to Jim's office. When they left the car, he checked the premises. Then he looked at Jim. He looked impeccable, as ever. Black Westwood suit, polished dress shoes, grey tie. Hair neatly combed. He looked so harmless with his big dark eyes. But he wasn't. He was a sadist, a maniac, a criminal master-mind. He loved him.

“What is it, Sebastian?” He caught him staring, again. He blushed.

“I am sorry, James.” Jim looked at him. Clad in black, denims, shirt, and leather jacket. Combat boots. It fit him perfectly, James had seen to that since Sebastian didn't care about these things too much.

“Don't be sorry.” They smiled at each other. The smile left their faces when they entered the building. They were greeted by some minions and Sebastian gave the place a once-over. Everything seemed to be in order.  
James had already entered his office. Sebastian had stayed behind and was approached by a trusted employee.

“Colonel Moran, Sir? I just got the call. The guest is arriving.” Sebastian nodded.

“Bring him into Mr Moriarty's office as soon as he arrives.” He nodded.

“Yes, Sir.” He turned around to take care of it. Sebastian knocked and entered.

“He is on his way.” James wickedly smiled.

“Very good. He will pay for his betrayal.”

“Of course, he will. He still feels safe, so it seems.” Then there were gunshots. Sebastian grabbed Jim's arm and shoved him behind his muscular body. His weapon already was in his hand. The door burst open. Two armed men stepped inside. Sebastian just shot them. They dropped dead to the ground. He moved out leaving Jim in the office. He found his man in a fight with their suspect. He was about to kill his man having his hands around his throat. Sebastian approached and hit him on the head with his gun. He fell down and let go. The other man inhaled deeply and was on his hands and knees on the ground now. There were more bodies on the floor. Their own and some others.

“You put up a hell of a fight, so it seems.” He pulled him up.

“Need a doctor?” He shook his head.

“No, I need a drink when I am off.”

“Very good job. Well done. I will see to it; you will be rewarded.” He looked up at Sebastian rubbing over his throat.

“Thank you, Colonel. I appreciate it.” Then he stood guard again. Sebastian took the betrayer's ankle and pulled him into Jim's office. He was coming to again, but was in no way able to fight.

Jim sat on his desk watching him. Sebastian ripped off the man's shirt and tied his hands behind his back. Jim had already taken care of a chain hanging from the ceiling. Sebastian hooked the tied wrists to it and pulled him up until he was only standing on his toes with his arms up. He started to plead.

“Please, Mr Moriarty, Sir, it is a big mistake, I didn't betray you. Please, Sir, you have to believe me!” James stepped close up and fisted his hair so he could look into his eyes.

“Why do I have to believe you? You entered this building, put up a fight, killed my men. You threatened to kill me. So again, why do I have to believe you?” He shook his head wildly and kicked him finally into the face using a round kick. He spit out a tooth and blood dropped down. He groaned.

Sebastian handed him a wet cloth to disinfect his hands.

“A wonderful move, Sir.” He praised him. James had been such a good pupil.

“Thank you, Sebastian. Where are my toys?”

“Right here, Mr Moriarty.” It was always Mr Moriarty or Sir in front of others. Even when the others are going to be killed soon. He placed a bag on the table. James started to rummage.

The dangling man pleaded again, but didn't get any attention.

“Colonel, please secure his feet. I don't want to be kicked.” Sebastian attached a spreader-bar to his ankles and widened it. It was hooked to the floor. Sebastian looked back at Jim and they didn't need to talk. He lowered him and tied his wrist in front of him. Then his arms went up again.

James stepped up holding a big knife. The man shook and tore wildly at the chain but to no avail.

“I will make you screaheam ...” Low voice and spoken with a sing-song in it. He rubbed over one of his nipples, pulled it and made it stand out. He held it between his fingers and pulled. Then he cut it off. Blood spilt and he screamed loudly. James grinned and felt the warmth creeping up. Then he took the second and repeated his action. He didn't stop screaming.

James stepped back and held out his hand holding the knife. Sebastian took the knife and replaced it with another wet cloth. Jim wiped his hands clean and dropped it into a bin beside his desk.

“What now? Let's think. I don't want to kill you. Yet. But I want you screaming. Not too long though.” He rubbed his chin.

Sebastian saw he was already aroused. It wouldn't take long.

“Colonel, any suggestions?” Sebastian stepped up.

“Yes, Sir. He won't need his balls. There will be lots of blood but he won't die too soon.” The man howled at the prospect. James just replied with a single nod and hopped off his desk.

“Please, Colonel.” He gestured and Sebastian moved. He still held the big knife and started to cut off the man's trousers and pants. He was pleading constantly and Sebastian looked questioningly back. He got a nod in return and stuffed the cut pants deep into his mouth. He secured it with a cable binder and pulled it tight so skin got chafed. He cried by now. James would be pleased.

“Do you want me to tie them off at first?” James nodded.

“Yes, very good, Sebastian.” He got another cable binder and pulled it tight around his testicles. He couldn't resist and quenched his prick.

Sebastian got poked into the side and looked up. Jim was beside him holding up a glass rod. Sebastian snickered and took it. He carefully shoved it down his prick until it had disappeared.

“Have fun!”

“Thank you, Colonel. You are very kind!” James used both his hands and pressed them around the man's cock. They heard a quiet cracking sound and he lost his mind moving in his bonds. Blood leaked out of his prick. James licked his lips and slowly turned around facing Sebastian. His eyes promised something for later tonight.

“Let's give him a minute. He needs to calm a bit for the next step.” James sat back at his desk and Sebastian got them drinks. They watched the dangling man and very slowly James hand crept up Sebastian’s thigh.

“Tiger!” He roughly whispered. Sebastian smiled down and lowered his head to get kissed on the lips. He pulled Jim up and sat himself in the chair having Jim on his lap.

They kissed as if they never had before. Finally, Jim got up again and turned to their prisoner.

“Do you think he's ready?” Sebastian got up, too.

“Yes. But let me have a look, just in case.” He stepped up close and grabbed his testicles eliciting some yelling. They were bound tight and looked almost purple. The blood had stopped flowing. It must hurt. The things were ready to be cut off.

Sebastian turned around and nodded. James stepped up and took the knife again.

“Hand me some gloves, will you?” Sebastian pulled them up his arms a bit.

“We should have brought one of these crime scene overalls.”

“Next time. The fun will be worth the suit.”

“Do you want to hear him scream?” Jim nodded and Sebastian cut the plastic around his mouth. He had donned gloves, too, and pulled out the sodden pants. He began with the pleading again.

Sebastian got safety goggles out of his bag, too, and tenderly placed one over Jim's eyes. He winked at him and finally lowered his head to look at the bound balls. He was very pleased.

Then his hand snatched his bound testicles and pulled them out. The man howled loudly. Then he started to move the blade over the tender flesh. He made it hurt and he made him bleed. Only after some minutes he really got a hold on them and sawed through. The howling increased.

He just dropped them and the knife. Blood gushed out and Sebastian stepped up who had in the meantime heated up a wider blade with a Bunsen-burner. He pressed it on the wound to close it. A last yell was heard and then he lost his consciousness.

James walked over to Sebastian and just stood in front of him. Sebastian took off his goggles and gloves followed by his own. And then he opened James trousers and got out his prick. He had been leaking already. He dropped on his knees and started to suck him at once. James moved closer and combed through his short-cropped hair. Sebastian looked up at him hollowing his cheeks. Jim didn't move; he just held on to him. He came rather quick tightening his grip into his hair and shot his load into his mouth. 

Sebastian swallowed everything and cleaned him properly. He stuck his dick back into his pants and closed his trousers. Only then he got up.

“He is still offline.” Jim stated it already getting bored and restless again. Sebastian slung his arm around his waist and kissed him, fucking him with his tongue.

“I could get us a drink? I also want to talk to you about our man outside.” He shrugged.

“OK, whatever. Let's go outside. He won't run away.” He chuckled and they left. When Sebastian looked around, he really was surprised by the efficiency of that guy. All the corpses were gone already and he watched all the monitors. He got up when they approached looking questioningly.

“Don't worry, we just need a break.”

“Can I get you something?”

“A drink for us would be just fine. Thank you.” He got up and left the room. Jim pointed his finger after him looking at Sebastian.

“You wanted to talk about him?”

“Yes, he did good work today.”

“You approve of him.”

“Yes, I do.” Jim nodded thoughtfully.

“OK, reward him. Do as you please.” The guy returned with a little tray carrying a bottle of expensive malt and two glasses. The bottle was still closed and he placed everything on the window sill.

“Thank you. Perhaps now you could go in there and clean up a bit? You can ignore the dangling body. We are not done yet.”

“Yes, Sir.” He turned around and walked over into Jim's office. They heard him making a sound which sounded a lot like _Wow_. They grinned at each other.

Sebastian poured the drinks and they looked outside the window.

“Do you think he has something to tell?” Sebastian asked.

“I want to know to whom he wanted to sell his dirty secrets.”

“Probably the police?” Jim shook his head.

“I don't think so. I assume the South Americans.”

“The drug cartel?”

“Exactly.” They drank and listened to the guy cleaning. They watched him bringing in a bucket filled with water and some fabric to scrub the floor with. James really looked very pleased by now.

When he left the room, James asked him:

“Did he wake up again?”

“He is slowly coming to, Sir. He soiled himself. So, before your next move, I would like to bring the hose in?” Jim grinned.

“Very good, lad, very good. Proceed.” He nodded.

“Yes, Sir.” He returned with a hose and washed the dangling man. Cold water, of course. When he returned, he looked at both Moriarty and Moran.

“Mr Moriarty, Sir, Colonel, I think he is ready again.”

“Thank you so much, lad!” Jim dashed by him and entered his office. Sebastian nodded at him.

“He appreciates your work, too. I talked to him. Everything will be in order.”

“Thank you, Colonel, Sir.” Sebastian followed Jim and closed the door. Jim was moving in circles around his helpless victim who openly cried by now. He had stopped begging.

Suddenly Jim looked at Sebastian.

“What would he need his tongue for anyway?” Sebastian got the knife and came closer. Jim took a pair of thongs.

“Open your filthy mouth!” He didn't and Sebastian closed his nose. He only opened up when Jim pressed his cock. He screamed once and Sebastian pulled out his tongue as much as it was possible. Spit leaked out of his mouth and fell down and the terrifying noises he made were like an aphrodisiac for both of them.

“Pull it out to the side, Tiger.” Sebastian knew what he wanted to do and grinned. He did as being told and Jim cut right into the middle and sliced it apart. It was bleeding like hell and none of them cared about getting dirty anymore.

“Just like the filthy snake he is ...” Jim murmured and smiled up at Sebastian. Then he cut off the whole thing making him gurgle blood.

He hugged Sebastian dropping his knife to the floor.

“I am bored now. Let's end this. Get your man inside.”

“As you wish.” He kissed him once more on the forehead and called him. He knew what James wanted.

“Yes, Colonel?” He gestured at their victim.

“Take him to the crematorium. Alive. We will be there, too. Wait for us and prepare him.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sebastian took their bag and brought Jim outside.

“Sebastian, I want his overall state and wounds documented to show to the South Americans. They should know what to expect.”

“I will take care of it, don't worry.” He called their man while driving to the cemetery. He had a key to the chapel and they entered through the front. Jim walked up to the first row and sat down.

“Come here, Sebby.” Sebastian sat beside him.

“What's up, Jim?”

“I want him to wait for it. So, he knows what's coming up.”

“I already heard our man arrive. He will have prepared him by now.”

“He really is good; I like your choice of men.”

“Let's have a look then, shall we?” They got up and James smelled the white lilies in the room. Then they went directly into the crematory to watch him burn.  
.  
Their man had tied their guest into a cheap coffin without a lid. It would be shoved into the incinerator. He still gurgled but wasn't able to scream. James looked a bit disgusted by now.

“Make some more photos, will you?” Their man took the camera and took some. Sebastian stepped back and let him have his fun. James looked like he was praying with his folded hands and slightly lowered head.

“Now, open this thing up and let's shove him inside. I want to hit the button myself.”

“Yes, Sir.” He opened the door and James stopped him.

“I want some music with it.” Sebastian turned around and hit a button on is IPhone. _Ave Maria_ was played but with a techno beat and James silently chuckled. Then he hit the button and the coffin rolled into the oven. The man gurgled some more and tried to move but to no avail. He was tied down. After he had disappeared inside, the man closed the door and handed the fire button to James.

“Mr Moriarty, Sir?”

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.” He carefully took it and stepped up to the window. His eyes met the man's when he tilted his head up, eyes full of panic and terror. He smiled and pressed the button. Little flames began to burn at his side and soon began to grow around him. Now Sebastian was close and beside him watching, too. They watched him wiggle and scream. The flames moved over his body and scorched his skin.

They kissed.


	2. Chapter Two - Jealousy

Soon after that incident, Sebastian realised the change in James. He had begun trading secrets. He had established contact with a woman, actually _The Woman_. Sebastian had once met her. He had to admit, she was sexy as hell, but he didn’t like her attitude.

James didn’t care about her being sexy at all. He wanted her secrets, her pictures, her audio files. When he found out both Holmes brothers were involved, he became restless. He stopped taking care of his other businesses and Sebastian had to take over.

And Sebastian was jealous. He was neglected since Jim was collecting information about Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes. He even had pictures of them on his mobile.

Well, Sebastian found out an old army mate of his, Dr John Watson, was Sherlock Holmes’ flatmate. He decided to not tell Jim. Instead, he called John and asked him out for a pint.

***

John was surprised to hear from Colonel Moran but liked his attention. He told Sherlock the night after he got the call. They were in 221B.

“Sebastian Moran?” Sherlock asked very surprised.

“You know him?”

“We have been in Afghanistan, yes. Why?”

“You don’t know who he is then?”

“What are you trying to tell me, Sherlock?”

“He is Moriarty’s second in command, his killer, his hunter and his lover.”

“What?” John looked surprised.

“I can’t meet him then.” But Sherlock nodded.

“I have just texted Mycroft. He would like to talk to you beforehand, secretly of course.”

“You want me to spy on him?”

“Could be dangerous …”

***

John was picked up by Anthea in the hospital’s garage and driven over to his office at the Diogenes.

“Well, John, I am glad you came.”

“I didn’t have a choice, did I?” Mycroft thinly smiled.

“No, you didn’t, John.”

“What do you want me to do?” John sat down in an armchair and looked questioningly.

“I want you to meet with Colonel Moran and listen to him. He wants something, probably intel on Sherlock and myself. Try to find out what they are up to.”

“He would know how close I am to Sherlock. I am his flatmate.”

“That’s why he wants to meet you, John. Moriarty needs to know about Sherlock. He is after him like mad. Consulting Criminal against Consulting Detective.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Just be yourself. Answer his questions. Tell him about your living with Sherlock, about your feelings for each other. Tell him about how much you two hate me. Whatever. In return, ask him questions about him and Moriarty. Just try.”

“I will try my very best.” Mycroft smiled.

“I know. I also know, you've been on intel missions back in your career. Just remember your training. If you are lucky, he is attracted to you. Use it, use everything.”

“You want me to shag him to gather intel?”

“If necessary?”

“I am not betraying Sherlock!”

“You are not betraying my brother, John. You only would if your heart were in the mix.”

“I want to talk with him about that.”

“I want to have you chipped.”

“What?”

“Just in case.”

“You think he will kidnap me? And more?”

“Perhaps, yes.”

“Just fucking great.”

“Will you do it?”

“You know the answer.”

“You have to sign this.”

“How can I sign something that doesn't exist?” Mycroft chuckled.

“John, I know you are not MI5 or a double-0 but I do know what you are capable of. I both read the official and unofficial files of your tours. So, don't try to hide behind you being just a doctor.” John very thinly smiled.

“Just hand it over, Mycroft.” He shoved the piece of paper over the desk and John signed it. He didn't even bother to read the paper. Mycroft pulled out a pin and John rolled up his jumper. Mycroft just shook his head and pointed south. John managed to blush and Mycroft openly laughed.

“Believe me, John, the video feed has shown me everything.” That made him blush even more. But he opened his trousers and pulled them down a bit.

“Come over here, John.” John did that, too, and stood with his behind to Mycroft. He felt his fingers on his hip and then he pricked him into his right cheek.

“If there are any reactions showing, please let me know.” John nodded and got properly dressed again.

“Are you still working out, John?” Mycroft still looked him up and down.

“Your brother takes care of that ...” John murmured. Mycroft stood and John grabbed his jacket.

“See you soon, John.” They shook hands.

“I would have never thought but I hope you are right.”


	3. Chapter Three - Interfering

John returned to 221B and brought take-away. He climbed up the stairs and found Sherlock nowhere to be seen. But he heard the shower. He smiled and prepared dinner.  
Soon enough Sherlock rushed out of the bathroom in all his naked glory. When he saw John, he smiled and hugged him.

“You are back! What did my brother do to you?” He held him a bit apart and sniffed the air.

“You were close, he touched you. Why did he touch you? You need to shower!”

“I need to eat. I brought dinner. Get dressed, Sherlock.” He hurried and dressed into his favourite pyjamas and an old grey tee. They had dinner together and Sherlock even ate a bit more than the fortune cookie. John rinsed their dishes and when he passed by, he tried to kiss him. But Sherlock pouted turning his body away.

“Shower first. You reek of my brother.” John just grabbed his hair and held him in place. Then he kissed him long and dirty. When he was done, he whispered into his ear.

“And now I reek of you ...” Sherlock was speechless and watched him disappear into the bath. He was dazed and waited for him to come back again. He needed to know what happened. And when John was back wearing a tee and trackpants, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the counter.

“Why was he so close to you? Why did he touch you? I want to know.”

“And I will tell you. Let's sit down and have a wine. Do we have wine?” Sherlock nodded and got it.

“It's because I told him, isn't it?” Sherlock asked quietly.

“Yes, it is. He wants me to spy on him, meet him, do everything needed to gather information.”

“Oh, I know what that means ...”

“I won't do it, Sherlock. I won't shag somebody else.”

“You don't love him, so I don't care.” He shrugged.

“Does that mean, you would shag somebody for your work?” Sherlock shrugged.

“Of course, I would.” John pulled his legs under and sipped his drink. Was he surprised? No, actually he wasn't.

“Have you done it?” Now Sherlock smiled one of his rare genuine smiles.

“No, not since we happened.”

“You are impossible.”

“You knew that before, didn't you?”

“And I love you for it!” Sherlock got up and slowly moved over to John's armchair. He lowered his body and touched his knees. Then he spread them and knelt between his legs. John's pupils dilated when Sherlock pressed kisses on his groin. His fingers moved up and behind the waistband. He reached inside and pulled his prick out. John was half-hard already.

“Hm, John, you greedy bitch.” He moaned and clutched the armrests.

“Please, Sherlock ...” Now he started to mouth over his dick eliciting throaty noises out of John. He held him by the base and his other hand pulled down his trackpants. John lifted his hips and Sherlock raked them down his legs. Then he pulled him to the edge and started to fondle his balls, too.

“Place your hands on your nape, John.” John obeyed panting by now. He lifted up his hips a bit and Sherlock tweaked his balls.

“No topping from the bottom, John. Behave!” John stopped moving and Sherlock started to suck him.

“You should know” - _suck_ \- “if you have to shag Moran” - _suck harder_ \- “I will forgive you” - _nibble_ \- “I will envy Moran” - _teeth grating_ \- “I am not jealous” - _sucking deeper_ \- “but I will punish you” - _swallow to the hilt_ \- “Where did he touch you?” - _throat touching_.

“Mycroft chipped me. In my arse.” Sherlock hummed around John's cock and it leaked.

“I bet, he liked what he saw, didn't he?” John was panting open-mouthed and Sherlock swallowed him deep down. John didn't move at all except for his head which was lolling against the armchair. Sherlock pulled him up to the edge of the armchair and sneaked his fingers up his behind. He moved them over his cheeks and soon found the rather big bump. He pressed down and John jerked. Then he just shoved two fingers into him and started to finger-fuck him hard. John started to move again.

“Stop that, John, or you know what happens!” He stopped but couldn't keep up.

“I am sorry ...” He shivered but kept on moving.

“Oh, you will be very soon.” Sherlock reached into his pocket retrieving the handcuffs. He got up and pulled John with him. He turned him around and forced him down on his knees with his chest on the armchair. He cuffed his hands on his lower back placing one knee on him.

He reached under the armchair and found some ropes. He tied it around his prick first. Another one went around and between his balls from where it was led up to the handcuffs. He pulled at it and John groaned.

“I told you to behave!”

“Yes, you did.”

“You want to be punished, slut!”

“Yes, I do.”

“Show me how, John.” And he lowered his head until his forehead touched the floor. His arse was up and got smacked several times. Hard. He let the hits rain down quickly until John's cheeks were dark red, hot, and burning. Then Sherlock shoved two fingers into his mouth and John bathed them in his saliva. Soon Sherlock shoved them back inside and fucked him hard and quick. He hit his prostate over and over again until he was sore and sobbing. When he let go, he was stretched wide open and clenched around nothing. Sherlock pulled him back up by his cuffed wrists and then took the rope away which restrained his prick. He left the one around his testicles.

“Lower yourself down on me and fuck yourself!” Sherlock sat on the sofa and held his prick in position for John and when his thick head had breached him, he grabbed his hips and pulled him down. John screamed and shivered all over. Sherlock pulled his head on his shoulder and licked, kissed, and bit him everywhere he could reach while moving and thrusting his hips. He marked John, left bruises, and love bites. John's head lolled and he drooled.

“I think, you need some help, don't you?” John mumbled something.

“Yes, I thought so.” He lifted him up and pushed him down. He reached around him and grabbed his cock. He gave him a few strokes.

“Sherlock, please ...” Sherlock pinched his cock.

“Please what, John? Hm?”

“Please, I need to come. Let me, please?” Instead, Sherlock pinched his balls quite rudely.

“No! You let my brother see your pretty behind! You need to be punished!”

“No! Please!”

“Oh yes, John! What do you think? How should I punish you?”

“You'd be picking them anyway! Just get over with it and let me come!” He got loud by now and kept moving his hips.

“You know me so well, John!” He pushed him made him fall down.

“Kneel straight up!” John knelt but sat on his heels trying to catch his cock between his thighs. Sherlock quickly returned and his arms were full of wicked things which he placed on the hardwood behind John. At first, he blindfolded and collared him. Then he shoved him into the bath. John kept complaining and begging, so he got gagged as well. Sherlock used a rather big ball-gag. He attached a chain to his collar and connected it to a ring on the tiles. He was forced to kneel again with his head almost on the floor.

“You know what's coming up, don't you, John?” John made noises and drooled.

“Yes, that's absolutely right. A nice and warm enema which will be plugged inside you for a while.” John started to move and tore at the leash.

“You are not making it better, John!” He sobbed and shivered. But he was also hard and leaking. Sherlock shoved the plastic nuzzle into his behind and hooked the bag above John. He stilled when it dribbled into him. When the bag was empty, Sherlock plugged him and rubbed his belly. Soon the cramps started but John knew, they would be over soon. He felt relaxed and his whole body showed. Sherlock carded through his short hair.

“Very good, John, just give in. Good boy!” He unhooked the leash from the floor and made him stand. He moaned desperately but held back. He was still hard and Sherlock gave him a few strokes. He also pulled his balls to stop his orgasm.

“I will pull out the plug now. If you spoil this, I will repeat it. Again, and again. Understood?” John nodded and held absolutely still, when Sherlock carefully and slowly pulled out the plug. At once he clenched his hole and only very few drops leaked out.

“Hold it! Can you hold it?” John slowly nodded and Sherlock pulled him up by his collar. Now he took a large diaper and put it on John. He pulled it up and closed it tight. John didn't move a bit when Sherlock pressed on his crotch now. The diaper was very tight around his thighs. These were special diapers, they were also very thick, so John couldn't close his legs.

He led him into their bedroom and made him go down with his face up on the rug. He connected the leash with the handcuffs. They pressed hard into his back. Sherlock also cuffed his ankles. He stood and placed his foot on his groin.

“Now let go, John! Be a good boy! Come on!” John sobbed but Sherlock knew he liked it. He pressed down and he could hear him howl behind the gag. His cock was pressed down, too. Sherlock kept pressing.

“I am waiting!” John's head came up and he screamed the whole time while filling his diaper. The enema, piss and cum flew out of him. His face became all red and his body almost arched off the floor.

Sherlock was stunned watching this. He had seen this several times by now and still he found it amazing. It did nothing to him, but he knew how John enjoyed this.

Finally, John relaxed. He was covered in sweat and trembling all over. He hiccupped, too. Sherlock took away the restraints, the blindfold, and the gag, and made him drink. He hugged him and kissed him. John was smiling up at him.

“Thank you ...” He held him and closed his eyes. Sherlock helped him into the bathroom and binned the soiled diaper. He showered him and prepared a bath. When he was sitting amidst the bubbles, he brought him a drink, too.

“Perhaps this punishment has been more of an invitation to shag Moran.” Sherlock said sitting on the tub's edge. John drowsily looked up at him and smiled.

“I bet; he can be very incentive since being with Moriarty.” Sherlock worried his lips.

“Yes, you are probably right.” He lovingly looked at John who rested completely relaxed in the warm and bubbly water. He was close to sleep and Sherlock pulled him up.

“Come on, let's go to bed.” He mumbled something incoherent but followed the pull. Sherlock brought him to bed but wasn't tired himself. He sat by his side anyway but kept typing on his mobile.

_“Will you be watching mine properly, brother-dear?”  
SH_

The reply came in mere seconds.

_“Of course. Don't you trust me?”  
MH_

Sherlock snorted.

_“As far as the distance from my nose to the wallpaper.”  
SH_

_“I will watch him myself. There will be a team in the pub and a team outside to follow them if they happen to leave together. He is chipped. No need to worry.”  
MH_

_“Moriarty is a genius. Like me. I know several ways to escape these teams right now.”  
SH_

_“Please, it's necessary. You even provided me with the information.”  
MH_

_“Regret it already.”  
SH_

_“You worry.”  
MH_

_“Yes.”  
SH_

_“Just don't. John is a soldier capable of many things. I'll send over his secret files for you.”  
MH_

_“You think reading them will calm me down?”  
SH_

_“It will. He isn't reckless. He knows what he is doing.”  
MH_

_“OK. Waiting.”  
SH_

_“Sent.”  
MH_

Sherlock grabbed his laptop from the night-stand and pulled up his mail program. He read all the documents and actually did feel better afterwards. He smiled and turned his head. John was sleeping peacefully. Sherlock reached out and tenderly moved his finger over his arm. John sighed and his arm moved.

Sherlock thought about the possibility that John had to sleep with Moran. It would be violent and he wondered who would be on top. He also wondered if John would really do that.

He also had lied to John. Before he met him, he very often had used sex to gather information, to get what he wanted and needed. Now, that he was with John, it didn't feel right anymore and he would never do it. So, why hadn't he told him exactly that?

Sherlock wasn't able to sleep and he also didn't want to leave John's side. Instead, he stared at the ceiling and waited for him to wake up. He waited until the morning sun started to shine through the curtains.

He turned his head and looked at him when his eyes slowly blinked open. He just had to smile.

“Good morning...” He whispered and John smiled back.

“Morning... Have you even slept?” He knew him too well already. He shook his head.

“No, I couldn't. I needed to think.” John hummed and reached out for him. His hand landed on his chest.

“Will you be joining me for breakfast?” He asked.

“If you are making it?” Sherlock replied and John's hand disappeared. He rolled on his front and groaned. He pushed himself up on his knees and got out of bed.

“Will you eat it?” He asked standing by the bed.

“Promise!” Sherlock beamed looking up at him. John made a beeline through the bath before he started on their breakfast. Sherlock rolled out of bed and went through his bathroom-routine. He dressed in proper clothes because he wanted to see Lestrade.  
He entered their kitchen the moment John was done. He sat on a kitchen chair and expectantly looked at him.

“I made you pancakes.” John announced. Sherlock had already smelled it.

“You make me a very happy man.” He replied and John beamed at him.

“What are you up to?” He asked sitting down, as well.

“I want to check in with Lestrade, see if something is going on. Perhaps I'll go and see Molly, as well.”

“You know, I am going to meet Sebastian Moran tonight, don't you?” John asked being a bit disappointed. He had wished for Sherlock to stay at home with him.

“Of course, I do. And I will be back before you leave.” They looked at each other. John continued to eat. He looked at his toast and not at Sherlock who slowly realised that something was a bit not good.

“John, if you want to tell me something, you need to say it out loud. You know me.” He kept looking at him. John slathered his toast with butter and jam, thickly.

“I want you to stay with me until it is time.” He whispered. Actually, Sherlock thought John was exaggerating but he knew not to say it out loud just by looking at him.

“John, this is not a situation of life or death. You are not going into battle.” He had carefully chosen his words but John's head shot up anyway.

“Why has your brother chipped me if not for safe-keeping?” He asked. Sherlock swallowed.

“Well?” John stared at him and jam fell off his toast.

“He just wants to know if Sebastian is taking you somewhere.” Sherlock went with the truth.

“He implicates I am going to shag him?” John sounded angry but Sherlock nodded anyway.

“And what about you? How far do you think I would go? How much can you bear?” They locked eyes.

“I wouldn't be very happy if you had sex with Sebastian Moran but I'd understand.” Sherlock said.

“If he is taking me home, perhaps Moriarty would join us, too?” He dropped his toast and stood.

“John, please?” Sherlock stood and tried to reach out for him.

“No, if you want me to be a spy, I'll be a spy. I will use my body to get intel but I don't want to hear any complaints afterwards. Complain to your brother if you want to. Now I am going to run. See you later. Or not. You know, if you still want to go and see Greg, just go. It's all fine.” He was very angry by now and Sherlock just watched him leave the flat in his trackpants and sneakers.

And he didn't leave. He stayed at home and waited for John to come back.

***

“Are you looking forward to meet him?” Moriarty asked Sebastian over coffee the same morning.

“Actually, yes. We had good times together. He is very special.” Sebastian smiled. Moriarty did not.

“Very. Special.” He sounded very, very dangerous and Sebastian looked up. Their eyes met.

“Are you jealous?” Sebastian was absolutely surprised and it showed on his face. Even Moriarty realised that he behaved somewhat strangely. He quickly shrugged.

“No, not at all.” He shook his head.

“Jim, we are just meeting for a pint. I am curious about his life with Sherlock Holmes. You are curious about the man himself. I am not going to jump him.” He drank his coffee.

“Would you if I told you so?” He asked and surprised him.

“Why would you do that?” He curiously asked.

“For the same reason, Mycroft Holmes has. My spies told me about a meeting between John Watson and Mycroft Holmes.” He looked pleased.

“Are you?” Sebastian tilted his head.

“Am I what?” Moriarty didn't get it.

“Are you asking me to fuck him senseless, so he tells us everything we want to know?” James grinned.

“You think you will be on top?” He giggled shaking his head. Sebastian’s green eyes darkened.

“What makes you think I won't?” He angrily asked.

“Because I have studied John Watson. Now he actually bottoms for Sherlock who is very special. But before, in the army, he wouldn't have. Am I right?” He crossed his arms and leant back in his chair.

“Yes, you are. Of course, you are.” Sebastian sighed shaking his head.

“And, how is he?” Moriarty leant forward.

“What do you mean, how is he? Are you looking for a manual?” He stood and started to clean the table.

“I don't need a manual for you. I can read you anyway. No, what I meant was, what's the difference?”

“Are you asking if the sex with John was better than the sex with you?” Sebastian stared at him.

“I am talking about differences here, Seb.” They stared into each other's eyes.

“Well, you are anything but the same. John was a great top but he never inflicted pain on me like you do. We had great sex and a wonderful time though. You, on the other hand, are wild. You saw what I really needed. You showed me how much I can take and enjoy. You give me everything, Jim.” Sebastian had been leaning against the counter while speaking. At first, James eyes had flicked away but now they were wide open.

“It may sound stupid and it may be wrong but I want to tell you this. I love you.” It took James a few seconds to work through this. But he finally stood. He stood slowly and one hand was on the table as if to hold himself up. He walked towards Sebastian. He tilted his head up and slung his arms around him. Sebastian was surprised when he pressed his shorter body against his.

He hugged him, too, but when he tilted his head, too, to meet his lips, James turned his away and buried his head under his armpit leaning against the muscular chest. Sebastian felt his hot breath through his t-shirt. One hand covered his neck and gently held him. He felt him swallow and tremble. Then he felt the wetness.

Was Jim crying, for God’s sake?

“Hey, what is it? Talk to me...” Sebastian whispered but James didn't. He placed his chin on top of his head and closed his eyes. He knew he just had to wait him out.

James hid his eyes from Sebastian. His emotions went wild. Emotions! He huffed but only inside his mind. But he had to admit it to himself, since Sebastian had come into his life and lived with him, he had changed. He had feelings for this man. From moment one, the moment when he chose him out of a group of men applying for the job as a sniper, he had known it. He had found the one and only, the one man whom he could be with. He was his second in command and most of the time his bottom. He was his flatmate and his cook. He was his caretaker and killer. He was the love of his life.

He was his Watson.


	4. Chapter Four - Love and Emotions

James moved his hands and rested his palms on Sebastian’s chest. He moved back a bit and his grip around his body lessened. He had cried and felt the wetness on his cheeks but he didn't care. He looked up and into his green eyes.

“I love you, too. You are the best that could ever have happened to me, Sebby.” Sebastian smiled and used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

“There is no reason to cry.” He kissed him very slowly and tenderly. In a swift move, he picked him up and carried him into their bedroom.  
James got surprised and flailed his arms around until he caught a grip on Seb's biceps.

“What the fuck are you doing, Moran?” He hissed and kicked his legs around.

“Don't spoil the mood, Jimmy. I am taking you to bed and make love to you.” Sebastian smiled.

“You wish!” James whispered darkly.

“Yes, I do.” Sebastian threw him on the bed and jumped right after. He straddled him and knelt above his groin. James started to box him but he only laughed. He snatched his thin wrists and pressed them down beside his head. He leant down and started to kiss him senseless.

He felt him relax beneath him and let go of his hands. Instead, he started to undress him until his chest was naked. He moved his palms over it and let his thumbs rub over his nipples. He closed his eyes in delight and moaned quietly.

Sebastian moved off his groin and opened his trousers. He took his shoes off and pulled them down. The socks followed. Now only lilac boxers were left and Sebastian raised his brows. They were silk and he touched it a bit longer until they ended on the hardwood, as well.

He took his sweet time to admire Jim's lithe body. There were actually a lot of wiry muscles. His skin was completely unblemished and felt like silk, too.

“You are so beautiful...” Sebastian whispered and it made James smile and open his eyes again.

“Let me look at you...” He whispered and Sebastian got up on his knees and pulled the t-shirt over his head. His broad chest with the tattoo and scars was on display now and James licked his lips. His eyes roamed over the muscled body and ended on the massive bulge. He lifted his hand and moved his finger over it.

“Beast!” Sebastian laughed.

“Indeed, it is.” Moriarty nodded and grinned up at him. Sebastian quickly got rid of his jeans and boxers, too. His were simply cotton and dark blue but looked great on him anyway.

Jim's fingers closed around his thick cock and started to stroke it. He even pulled himself up holding it tight. Sebastian reached out for James' prick, too. They stroked each other until they leaked pre-cum.

Sebastian moved him back down and moved up close. He slung his legs over his shoulders and Jim's behind rested on his thighs. His hand found the lube hidden away under the pillow and he slicked his hands. He started to prepare him. Jim always was very tight because he normally didn't bottom. It was rare and therefore special. Plus, Sebastian had made a promise and didn't want to hurt him. Not today.

Preparing James took some time and it would never be enough. He lined up and carefully pushed while stroking his cock. The moment he passed the tight ring of muscles James groaned and bit his lips but soon he relaxed and moved with him, letting him deeper inside.

Sebastian had his big hands on his sides and moved his hips. Jim's hands and fingers were around his biceps and held on tight. He clawed into his muscles and was sweating already.

His cock touched his prostate and James arched his body groaning loudly. Very slowly Sebastian moved over it repeating his motions again and again. He fucked him into oblivion without causing any pain. He made him come first and cum covered his chest and a lot more of James.

Looking into his exhausted eyes he pushed several times more and finally came, too. He filled him up holding him tight. He shivered and carefully pulled out.

Jim shot up and embraced him. He wildly kissed him and used up all his energy left. Sebastian held him and kissed back until he felt him relax. He hummed and his eyes were closed.

Gently he placed him back on the sheets and got out of bed. He got a warm wash-cloth and cleaned his body. Then he freshened up a bit and joined him in bed. He pulled him close and sighed. He fell asleep quickly.

***

Sherlock had waited for John to return and John was fairly surprised he found him home. He didn't comment on it though.

John simply disappeared into the bath to get ready for his meeting with Sebastian Moran. Sherlock's eyes followed him and he gnawed on his lips. Sherlock did not want John to leave him angry. It could change his plans for interacting with Moran. He knew how stubborn John could be and he didn't want to lose him.

John had dressed up. He looked different and Sherlock admired him. He stood and approached him.

“John, please. Don't leave like this. You are still angry.” He looked at him.

“Yes, a bit. Say what you want to say. Any advice on how to top?” John glared at him.

“No. You don't need that and I know it. No, I just want to say sorry. I am saying sorry. I really am. You should know that since we came together, I never used my body to get intel. I did that before you, a lot of times. But not now. And I don't want you to shag him, not even for intel, much-needed intel. It would hurt me.” He helplessly stared at John who was surprised.

“You just made me a very happy man. We will just have a pint or two. I will try my very best.” He smiled and they hugged.

“You look great, John.” A rare compliment coming from Sherlock and it made John feel so good.

“Thank you. See you later.” They kissed good-bye.

***

Sebastian stood in front of the mirror and looked himself over. Black jeans, a tight button-down, also black, and heavy boots military-style. He grinned at himself but stopped when James appeared by his side.

“Just a few pints, right?” He said. Sebastian turned his head and looked at him.

“Only a few pints, yes.” He replied. James kept looking.

“Ask him about the Holmes brothers but don't exaggerate. And...” Sebastian lowered his head and simply kissed him to stop talking.

“I don't stray, OK? It might be tempting but you are my one and only, Jim.” They looked into each other's eyes and finally, James relaxed.

“I'll be waiting for you, Sebby.” Sebastian smiled.

“Could be late.” James shrugged. Sebastian waited for him to say it.

“I love you.” Sebastian beamed.

“I love you more.” Then he left.

He actually walked the two miles to the pub John had suggested to meet at. He looked at his watch and was right on time. He entered the place and looked around. And there he was, Captain Watson. He leant against the bar and watched the crowd. Their eyes met and John straightened up. Also, a smile came up and it was eerily honest. Sebastian relaxed and quickly walked up to him.

“Captain!” He exclaimed almost happily. It was honest, he was happy to see him again.

“Colonel!” John grinned and spread his arms. They embraced each other and hit themselves on their shoulders. Sebastian moved him a bit back and looked at him closely.

“Looking great, John.”

“Thanks, mate. You, too.” Their eyes roamed over their bodies and fondly remembered their past.

They took their pints and looked for a quiet corner to talk. Sebastian glared at a smaller group and they just left. They sipped for a moment in silence until John cleared his throat.

“Seb, I know who you are working for. So why did you want to meet me?” John was just brutally honest.

“If you know who I am working for, then why do you even ask?” Sebastian answered his question with just another one.

“I never liked you doing that and you know it. So?” He raised a brow. Sebastian thought about his answer for a quite a few seconds before he finally replied.

“See, I called you because of jealousy. Jim is collecting information and secrets about both Sherlock Holmes and his brother. He is very fascinated by your flatmate aka lover-boy. I don't like that and he won't elaborate. That's why I checked out the man myself and guess what I found?”

“Me?” John grinned.

“Exactly! Guess how surprised I was. But I was also happy about it. I do want to meet you for personal reasons. Of course, Jim wants me to get intel. But I am not pressing it.” He finished his beer.

“Mycroft summoned me. He wants me to spy on you. He even chipped me in case you'd take me away.” Sebastian outright laughed.

“Really? God, John...” He shook his head laughing.

“Yes. That's why I suggest we both bring back _something_. They will hopefully leave us alone after and we still could meet once and again and have a good time.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” He gestured over John's head for a second round.

“You know you have to pick it up, don't you?” John said but Sebastian only smirked. A minute later someone appeared smiling at Sebastian.

“There you are, Sir.” He also took the empty pints away and John shook his head.

“You are still impossible, Seb.” Sebastian shrugged.

“What can I say?” They drank for a while in silence until John rubbed over his non-existing stomach.

“Could you perhaps work your magic again and get us something to nibble on?” He hopefully asked.

“Does Sherlock not feed you?” John snorted.

“It's more the other way around. If I wouldn't cook and glare at him, he would starve. He forgets about it all the time and tells me it slows him down. Being on a case, he never eats.”

“James is actually the same. Creating another _thing_ , he never eats until it is done. He is a picky eater and sometimes it scares me.” They looked at each other.

“Sherlock is reckless. He would do almost anything to solve the crime he is currently working on.” John shook his head.

“I know what you are talking about.” Sebastian sighed shaking his head. Right then the waiter from before approached.

“Your table is ready, Sir. Right there.” He pointed over into a corner.

“Thanks a lot, mate. What can you offer?” Sebastian asked walking over. John just followed.

“We have several pies or fish and chips, Sir.” They sat and John chose the fish and chips. Sebastian took an ale pie.

“You are still working your magic, Seb.” John grinned.

“You could do just the same, if you wanted. I learnt it all from you, Captain.” He replied.

“May I ask something related to James Moriarty? Nothing business-wise but private?” John asked.

“Shoot. I can choose to answer it or not.” Sebastian shrugged.

“Are you happy, Seb? I mean, I have never seen you with someone. You were my good companion and you did bottom for me a lot. But, you know, you never once...” John didn't know how to continue.

“John, before I met Jim, you were the best top I ever had. You gave me joy and helped me through bad times. I could always rely on you, both privately and sexually. You are a good man and Sherlock must be very, very happy.” He drank something, then continued.

“When I came back to London, unhonorably discharged, I needed money. My sister wouldn't give me any because I wasn't the family's favourite anymore. So, I applied for a job in a criminal organisation. They were looking for a sniper. It was what I was capable of. And he chose me. Back then, I had no idea who he was. I wasn't very respectful when he asked his questions and he simply asked for proof. I gave him proof. He chose me.” Sebastian smiled.

“He gave me more and more jobs and one evening I was invited into his penthouse. I did wonder why but didn't question him. I was surprised with dinner and a speech. Then he jumped me. He knew what he was doing and I submitted easily to him. The next morning, I found he had made me a complete wardrobe.” He smiled.

John was listening. This wasn't really intel but he liked what he heard. He had always been worried about him.

“I am glad to hear that, glad you are happy, Seb.” And he meant it.

“I know what you want to ask. The answer is no. I am not drinking myself into oblivion anymore. Jim stopped that. He found me once in the back of a pub. I was on the ground, had started a fight and had been thrown out. I had vomited all over myself. He stood there in his fancy suit and just stared. Today I know that his expression spoke of sadness. He found a hose and washed me clean. The water was bloody cold and he brought me home. When I had my senses back, he whipped the living hell out of me. I still have one scar left and I am sure it was on purpose. A reminder. And I understood. He had only meant well.” They had finished their food and their second round. Another was brought.

“Last order, Seb.” John said and he nodded.

“Yes, Captain, Sir.” John smirked. Then his expression turned to thoughtful.

“You know, Seb, the only thing I found out tonight is that you are his weakness. Just as I am Sherlock's. He would do anything to save me and James Moriarty would probably do the same for you.”

“You are right. And I don't want you to get hurt. I also don't want to end up in Baskerville being interrogated.”

“What will you be telling Moriarty after tonight?” John asked.

“The absolute truth.” Seb replied.

“You?” He looked at John.

“Same here. He would know anyway.” They emptied their pints and stood. Seb paid and John thanked him. They stood outside the pub for a moment.

“Next time it will be on me.” They locked eyes and Sebastian tilted his head. Then he grinned and walked away. John shook his head and walked into the other direction. He simply ignored the black, sleek sedan slowing down by his side. He looked straight forward until he reached home.

***

Sebastian entered the elevator to ride up into the penthouse he shared with Jim. He knew he would be jumped the moment the doors parted and prepared for the assault. But there wasn't one. Sebastian raised a brow and stepped out. Quiet classic was playing and he smelled food and cigarettes. Slowly he entered their living room.

“Jimmy?” He asked looking around.

“Tiger?” He was behind him and Sebastian closed his eyes before he slowly turned around. James only wore pyjamas and held a glass of wine. He looked relaxed.

“What have you done?” Sebastian’s eyes roamed over his shorter body. His eyes were blown wide.

“I was waiting for you. I had dinner and now enjoy some wine. It took too long and I decided I needed something to cheer me up.” Now his smile became a grin, a manic grin.

“What have you been taking, Jim?” Sebastian reached out for him and placed his large hands on his shoulders.

“I tried a seven percent solution. I wanted to see if it helps me, as well.” He swayed on the spot.

“You shot up? Are you insane?” Sebastian yelled and Moriarty pulled a face.

“Why are you yelling at me? I thought you love me...” He whined.

“I do, Jimmy. Come here.” At once James came into his arms and leant against him. His body was clammy and he swayed on the spot. Sebastian carefully took the glass away and held him. He ground his teeth and had no idea what to do.

“You are not happy with me...” James whispered.

“That's right, Jimmy. I am not happy with you right now. That is because you shot up. Can you tell me why?” He really tried to stay calm.

“During my research regarding Sherlock Holmes, I found out that he is doing it, too. He is a former drug addict and now became a user. His words. He needs the cocaine and heroin to calm down his mind, numb his brain, quiet the world with all their weird emotions. “ James snorted.

“I was only gone for a few hours. Couldn't you have waited until I calmed you down?”

“No.” He didn't elaborate and Sebastian’s grip tightened. James squirmed.

“You are having an appointment tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock sharp. How do you think you'll accomplish that in your bloody state?” Sebastian demanded to know.

“I don't.” James grinned; Sebastian could hear it.

“But you told me it is important for your business. You wanted to establish a cooperation with the Italians against the Russians and Albans.” Now he held him a bit apart.

“You do it.” James rolled his eyes in his head as if he was extremely bored.

“They won't accept me. I am just your henchman aka lover-boy.” Sebastian let go of him and went to pour himself a drink. James followed him and groped his behind.

“You are a lot more than that, Moran.” Sebastian tensed. If James called him Moran, business became bad, very much so.

“Don't.” He hissed out and turned around. James glared at him.

“What did you just say to me?” He slanted his eyes.

“You heard me perfectly.” Sebastian answered and made a few steps back.

“You are mine and I do what I want.” James said and hurled the glass. Sebastian just stepped to the side and the glass hit the wall. The red wine ran down and it looked like blood. James screamed and jumped him. Sebastian grabbed him and pressed his arms to his wiry body. He kicked his legs, stomped on his feet, and threw his head back trying to bite him. But everything to no avail. Sebastian was taller, stronger, and simply very angry.

“You need to get your wits back together, Jimmy. And I will help you.” He carried him into their bedroom and tied him down. James had no chance and soon was spread on the bed. He had managed to give Sebastian some bruises and now he manically grinned.

“What's up next? Do you want to fuck me? Do you want me to suck you? I wish you would because I will bite your nasty cock off!” He yelled some more abuse but Sebastian ignored his words. Instead, he rummaged through the drawer and got out a gag. He sadly looked at James but just for a few seconds. Then he straddled him and closed his nostrils. James eyes were still blown wide and he looked mad. He forced the stuffed gag into his mouth. Smooth leather covered his chin and nose and left the nostrils free. He buckled it tight but not too tight. He didn't want to hurt him, not like this. This wasn't a game. This was something he had yet not found a name for.

He got off the bed and watched him. He wildly tore at the ropes and screamed. He was red and heated. He also was sweaty.

Sebastian could already see the rope burns on his wrists and ankles. Soon they would start to bleed if he didn't stop pulling and tearing. He needed to get the cuffs, the padded cuffs.

When he was finally done, he was exhausted. James wasn't. His body shook like being electrocuted. Sebastian knew he couldn't leave him alone. He might throw up and would suffocate.

So, he just got some water and Jim's laptop and settled in the armchair inside the bedroom. He needed to find out more about the meeting tomorrow.

***

John opened the door into 221B and climbed up the stairs. He wasn't drunk. He felt actually rather good. The food had been great. He simply loved his pub grub. He grinned. Sherlock would want him to shower and brush his teeth immediately. But he would probably be asleep already. He wouldn't waste his time waiting up for him. He quietly snorted and opened the door upstairs.

A fire was burning and it smelled like food. John raised a brow. Had Sherlock been eating? That would be a nice surprise. But probably he had just experimented on Chinese food or something.

John looked around and finally his eyes found Sherlock on the sofa. He was asleep and resting on his front. One arm hung down and touched the hardwood. His hair was a mess and he only wore boxers and a dress-shirt.

Now John raised a brow and slowly came closer to not wake him. He knelt in front of the sofa and gently moved the hair off his face. It was in disarray and very curly. He must have air-dried after a shower before.

John pulled the blanket off the back and covered him with it. Sherlock sighed but didn't wake. Quietly he walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He drank it down and thoughtfully sat cross-legged in front of the fire.  
A few minutes passed until he heard the voice.

“John?” It sounded rough and sleepy. He turned his head and saw him halfway up. He stood and joined him.

“Hey, sorry I woke you.” Sherlock rubbed over his eyes and gave him a quick once-over.

“You had a good time. But you didn't bring any intel.” John reached out and moved his fingertips over his face.

“I did have a great time and no, I did not bring any intel.” They looked at each other.

“Wasn't there an opportunity? What happened?” Sherlock curiously asked.

“There was plenty. But he told me Moriarty actually sent him for the same purpose and we both didn't like it. We simply talked about old times. We enjoyed our beer and food and agreed to meet again.” Sherlock took his hand.

“Mycroft won't be pleased.” Sherlock said. John just shrugged.

“I am devastated.” They laughed. John stood but Sherlock didn't let go.

“I just want to brush my teeth.” Sherlock smiled and shook his head.

“I don't mind. I am not complaining.” John was surprised but stayed. He followed the pull and ended up in Sherlock's arms.

“I missed you.” Sherlock whispered. John closed his eyes and knew there was more coming.

“I was worried about you. I thought about what might happen to you. I didn't anticipate simple pub food and beer. It seems he isn't the brute I thought he was.” His grip tightened a bit.

“He is a good man. Well, he is a killer and is Moriarty's second in command but anyway. I still like him.” John said.

“I had dinner without you. I didn't like it. It was boring.” Sherlock murmured nuzzling John's hair.

“Did you do anything stupid?” John asked.

“Like what? Using?” Sherlock was suddenly very tense.

“You did it before. Don't deny it.” John calmly said.

“I didn't. I don't.” The body beneath him didn't lose any of his tension. John tried to turn but was stopped.

“Get up and off of me.” Sherlock said. John slowly moved and stood. They locked eyes. John saw the sadness in Sherlock's.

“You don't trust me anymore.” Sherlock got up and disappeared into the bath. John closed his eyes and poured himself a drink. He took the tumbler and looked out of the window. Baker Street was still busy. It always was.

He heard the pipes crack and the water run. The door to Sherlock's bedroom was closed. It was a clear sign to keep out. He downed his drink and at once topped it up again. Only an hour later he walked up into his room and set the alarm clock. His shift was beginning at one o'clock and he can't be late.


	5. Chapter Five - Disastrous Events

After several hours of drug-induced raging Moriarty calmed down. Sebastian was exhausted. He stood slowly and checked on him. He didn't want anything; he just had some water. He fell asleep.

He was rudely woken though when something sliced through skin. His skin. He groaned and instantly was on his feet. Blood quickly ran out of his body but he was still reacting fast. His fist hit Jim's jaw and pushed him back. He fell but got up. He was high as a kite and therefore strong and immune against pain.

There must have been drugs hidden inside their flat. Only why had he not looked for them? He cursed himself and let his eyes roam over the devil in front of him.

Sebastian wasn't high at all. The blood loss got to him and he almost stumbled. Jim held a nasty-looking knife. In fact, it was Sebastian’s knife. And now he started to giggle.

“Dead man walking...” His voice was unnaturally high and he hopped on the spot right in front of him. He snatched his wrist and turned it. The knife dropped but two fingers were aimed at his face, his eyes. He turned his head away and the same second his foot met his balls. He had tunnel vision and he groaned shaking his head. Next his fingers poked into the still bleeding wound and Sebastian's knees buckled. He had to let go of him.

He lost a few seconds and when he saw clearly again, James towered above him grinning manically. He held the knife and Sebastian only saw now that James wore simply a pair of dress-trousers. The next second he was gone.

Sebastian closed his eyes but knew he couldn't stay. He had to get up. He badly needed medical attention. He coughed up some blood and got on his knees. He pulled himself up and pressed some fabric on his wound. It got soaked through quickly. He snatched his keys and swayed into the elevator. But he never made it. He fell down on his way.

He barely managed to get his mobile out of his jeans. He pressed the button for emergency calls and finally closed his eyes.

***

John had started his shift but was in a rather bad mood. He hadn't seen Sherlock this morning. He had heard him though. He was in his bedroom and he hadn't come out.

He had called him for breakfast but he didn't react. John was a very stubborn man, as well. He shrugged and got ready for his shift.

Now he sat at his desk and typed up some reports. The nurse suddenly ripped open his door.

“There is an emergency coming in. Knife wound. Deep. Severe blood loss.” John jumped and ran with her. He quickly donned gloves and a mask and stepped inside the emergency room.

“What do we have here?” He asked moving closer.

“Male. Healthy. Good condition. Needs some stitching.” John had a quick look over the body and stopped at the tattoo on his chest. He raised a brow and his eyes wandered up and to the face. He bit his lip and swore badly, but only inside his head.

“Seb...” He thought and started to work on him. He led everyone through the proceedings and finally, he was rolled into a private room. He had had his wallet with him and the insurance card allowed a first-class treatment. Now he rested in a bed with his eyes closed. Oxygen was given and an IV ran into his arm. Cables ran to his chest, tubes into his skin, and the machines were quietly beeping.

John stood by the bed and checked on everything. Then he sat on the chair by the side.

“What happened to you, Seb?” He quietly wondered. He looked at his watch and saw his shift was actually almost over. But he stayed since he had nowhere to go to. Sherlock ignored him and he didn't want to go through the motions of cooking only for himself, only to be glared at and possibly humiliated.

Here, he could care for someone who appreciated it. Sebastian needed his help and he would give it.

“John?” A rough voice croaked out and John's eyes shot up. He quickly stood and got his wrist to take his pulse. He always did that, he never looked at the display showing perfectly well the pulse and heartbeat.

“Seb. Don't move too much. Tell me how you are.” His green eyes slowly became clearer and focused.

“Burning on the chest. Hungry. Thirsty. Headache.” He named it and John first lifted up his bed so he could sit. He groaned and his hands clawed into the bedding.

“The scar will be rather long. But your intestines weren't hit or sliced. Just the skin will itch like mad and hurt for quite a time. It actually needed 27 stitches. What the fuck happened?” John demanded to know when he handed him the care cup with beak attachment.

Sebastian angrily eyed it but took it to his mouth. His hand was shaking but he drank. This wasn't his first hospital stay.

“When I came home after our meeting at the pub, I found Jimmy had shot up. He was high as a kite. I really don't know what got into him. I tied him to the bed to get him clean but he somehow freed himself. He attacked me and took off. He left me behind.” Now he looked up at John and he looked so hurt. His green eyes were dark and tears threatened to spill. John swallowed.

“How did I get here?” He asked.

“You managed to call an ambulance. They brought you here and I was on duty. I actually stitched you up.” John smiled a bit lopsided and so did Sebastian.

“At least then the scars will look the same.” John just had to laugh and it turned into a mad giggle.

“You are impossible.” He shook his head and stood.

“I'll get you some more painkillers. Can I get you anything else?” John asked.

“Well, I don't want you to get into problems because of me but could you check on the flat? Did I have the keys with me?” John nodded.

“They are in here.” He pointed out the night-stand.

“Take them and go, please? I need the place secured. I also need my laptop.” John raised a brow but Sebastian insisted.

“OK, my shift is over anyway. I'll go and check. Should I take my weapon?”

“You should. You also shouldn't go all by yourself. Take Sherlock with you.” John cast his eyes.

“Maybe. See you later, Seb.” And he quickly left. Sebastian looked at the closed door and was a bit clueless. He wondered if John had had some problems after having come home, too.

***

John left the tube at Baker Street and stood at the curb looking up at their windows. There was a dim light on, probably only a fire was burning. There wasn't any movement inside.

He would make it quick, just grab his gun and leave again. He quickly climbed up the stairs and opened the door into their living room. His eyes widened; the room was a mess. He raised a brow and looked at all the clutter. Papers, folders, and bric-a-brac was all over the hardwood and in the middle of it all sat Sherlock.

He didn't acknowledge him but stepped over his long legs to go upstairs. He entered his room and changed his clothes. Dark jeans, a dark jumper, and boots. He opened his drawer and took his gun. He checked it and loaded it. He always had a box with ammunition. The safety was on when he stuck the gun behind the hem of his jeans and pulled his jumper over it.

Downstairs Sherlock still sat on the hardwood but now his head came up when John passed by. He had noticed the gun then. John smirked but didn't explain himself. Behind him he heard Sherlock get up. The fabric of his dressing-gown rustled when he moved a bit closer. John took his dark jacket off the hook.

“John?” Sherlock's voice was rather small and John really turned his head.

“Hm?” He made a non-committal sound and shrugged his jacket on.

“Where are you going and why do you need your gun there?” Only now John really looked at him and saw he hadn't showered or changed his clothes. His hair was a bit greasy and his skin a shade of grey. He obviously hadn't eaten. But right now, John had other problems.

“Sebastian was brought into the hospital with a nasty knife wound. Moriarty attacked him when being high as a kite. He asked me to get into his flat and secure it and also bring his laptop.” Sherlock's eyes widened a bit.

“You can't go there all by yourself.” Sherlock reached out for him and his hand was shaking.

“Could be dangerous.” John's answering smile was a bit lopsided. But then he just turned away and opened the door.

“John, please?” But John closed the door from the outside and quickly left 221B.

Upstairs Sherlock walked to the window. He saw John cross the street for the tube and then became alive. In no time at all he showered and dressed. He took a tazer from his night-stand and once pressed the button to bring it to life.

He knew where the flat was and he decided to follow him. Outside he summoned a cab quickly out of nothing and sat in the back. He gave the address and, on the way, texted his brother to confirm the current address. The reply was instant.

_“Have you become insane, brother-dear?”  
MH_

Sherlock scowled at his mobile.

_”I simply woke. I was stupid. Now I need to protect John.”  
SH_

The reply took a few seconds longer.

_”Address is correct. Be careful. Report in.”  
MH_

Sherlock arrived at their place and just saw John disappear into the building. He stood on the opposite pavement and watched for a few minutes. And he had been right to do so because several men were running inside. They were probably armed and John and he only had one old army gun and a tazer.

“Could be dangerous indeed.” He whispered and ran into the building, too. His brother in the meantime had texted the code to enter both the building and the flat. He ran upstairs because the men had taken the elevator.

He cursed himself for not having eaten. He cursed himself for having been stupid and for sulking all day long. And night. Now he almost collapsed on the way up but he managed. He was bathed in sweat when he finally turned up in front of the open door.  
At first, he carefully listened but heard nothing. If there had been any guns fired, he should have heard that even inside the staircase. But he had heard nothing over the bumping and drumming of his heart.

He worried his lips and carefully and slowly entered the flat. Suddenly he heard a quiet groan and he grabbed the tazer tight. His eyes widened when he entered the living room. Several men were sprawled on the hardwood, all taken out. John swayed on the spot. He was bleeding and bruised. The gun dangled from his left hand and his right clutched his ribs.

Sherlock hurried to his side and carefully reached out.

“John, what happened here? You need to sit down.” He gently steered him towards the sofa and made him sit. He slumped into the back and his eyes slowly focused on Sherlock.

“What are you doing here?” He roughly asked.

“Trying to be your wing-man.” Sherlock almost cried but quickly checked through the flat. The men were all dead or unconscious. He picked up all the laptops he could find and returned to John.

“We need to leave. You need to go to the hospital. Let me help you, please?” Sherlock said.

“OK, but I want to go home. I am not hurt that bad and can take care of myself.” He was stubborn and Sherlock knew what that meant. He quickly texted his brother and helped John into the elevator.

At the curb waited a sleek black sedan for them and John climbed stiffly inside. He was quiet all the way home and also didn't move until they arrived at 221B. Sherlock somehow managed to get all the laptops and John upstairs. He wanted him to go to bed but John denied his bedroom and slumped on the sofa.

“Get me my bag.” That was all he said. Sherlock looked into his pale face and decided to do just so. He placed it on the sofa by his side and waited. John took out a pair of scissors and started to cut off his jumper. Then he felt over his ribs which were bruised darkly. Sherlock bit his lips but kept watching.

He ate several painkillers and stood. Sherlock's eyes widened.

“What are you up to?” He very much wanted to help him but didn't dare to touch him.

“I need hot water. I will take a shower.” He slowly walked into the bath and Sherlock followed him.

“No. Go away.” Sherlock felt like being hit in the face but he stayed behind. But only behind the door. He stood there and listened all the time if he heard something suspicious. But the water simply ran and stopped running. The towel rustled and John appeared clad in said towel. He brushed past him and slowly climbed upstairs into his room.

Sherlock's eyes burnt with unshed tears but he didn't follow this time. The door upstairs closed and then it became quiet. Too quiet. He sighed and turned away from the stairs. He sat down in his armchair and got his mobile. There was a message from his brother.

_“Clean up is done. No worries.”  
MH_

He must have written that in a hurry. But John was safe now, there wouldn't be any DNA traces of him left if his brother had been on it.

Sherlock placed the ointment back into John's bag and cleaned the table. He threw away the empty blister that had held the painkillers. He placed the bag by his armchair and had no idea what to do.

But then his eyes fell on the secured laptops. He listened upstairs but it was quiet. John must be asleep. He took the first one and settled in his armchair.

It took him nearly two hours to crack it but finally he scrolled through the many files. He grinned. His brother would owe him big time.

Suddenly the stairs creaked. Someone must have entered the building. Sherlock's head shot up and he quickly grabbed John's gun that still was on the coffee table.

The steps stopped in front of the door and he swallowed. The door-handle moved and the door slowly opened into the room. Inside came James Moriarty. Sherlock raised a brow and nothing more showed his surprise.

He felt cold on the inside though. How had he come here without his brother knowing?

“Sherlock, hello. May I come in?” He stood right inside the door.

“James. Please, do come in. Tea?” He slowly stood clinging to the gun.

“No, thanks. I came here to retrieve my laptops.” Sherlock's eyes roamed over Moriarty and he saw a sick and sweaty man. He must have seen what happened inside the apartment.

“Sebastian asked John to get them and secure your place. Doing that he has been hurt. I do really hope for your sake that these men weren't on your pay-list.” Sherlock stood closing the laptop.

The mentioning of Sebastian did it. Moriarty started to look green in the face and had to sit down. Sherlock poured him a drink and finally stored the gun into a pocket of his dressing-gown.

“You almost killed him. What got into you? I mean, I know what gets into me when I am shooting up. But you? And don't tell me you were bored.” James glared up at him but then downed his drink.

“In a way I was. Sebby went to meet John. He took too long. I was jealous. More jealous than bored. I know it was stupid but I couldn't help it.” He shrugged and topped his drink all by himself.

“I didn't take you for a drug addict.” Sherlock said looking at him. He gestured towards the small bar and James filled a tumbler for him, as well.

“Thanks. And no, I never used. Well, just a few fags and sometimes I stuck my tongue into the white powder to check on the quality but no, I normally don't take drugs. But we had these samples left. And then it just happened.” He slowly sipped from his drink. He actually looked a bit helpless.

“You were unhappy because you missed Sebastian.” Sherlock looked into his eyes and he simply nodded.

“You were high and you almost killed him while raging.” Again, with the nodding. Suddenly his sad dark eyes came up again.

“Why did you use?” He quietly asked.

“Sometimes I need the quiet. I need to shut my brain off. Otherwise I'll get mad. It never stops, you know? Never.” Sherlock pointed at his head.

“And now? I mean, you don't seem high.” Sherlock sadly smiled.

“I am not. Since I have found John, I haven't taken anything but a few drinks. I try to keep myself busy when he is at work. Work I understand. But when he went to meet with Sebastian, even with my and my brother's approval, it felt different. I didn't use but I reacted badly when he came home. What happened in your apartment, it is my entire fault.” He downed his drink.

“Where is John?” Sherlock pointed upstairs.

They kept looking at each other and finally Sherlock leant forward.

“Listen, give me something to please my brother. Then you may take all your laptops. But you have to tell me first, what you really wanted when you came into my flat.” Moriarty glared at him.

“It is true then...” James wondered with a small smile on his lips. Sherlock was clueless.

“What is?” They locked eyes.

“You can read people's minds.” Sherlock quietly laughed shaking his head. He didn't comment that though.

“So?” The one word got accompanied by the raise of an imperious brow.

“Don't make me sit on that chair.” Moriarty shot a glance to the side where the chair for the clients was. Sherlock quietly laughed.

“I will make an exception then. Now talk.” He folded his hands in front of his face and his fingertips rested on his chin. He heard him inhale and exhale several times before he started to explain himself.

“I am here because I need your help. Obviously. I need to get Sebastian back. I can't stand living without him. I'll do anything. Really. Anything.” Sherlock tilted his head.

“I am not a counsellor.” But he smiled when saying so.

“No, you are not. But John is seeing Sebby. They know each other and now he even helps him in a way that endangers him. He got hurt. It was a criminal act I am sure you don't want to know your pet DI about it, am I right?”

“Yes, you are.”

“Chatty today, aren't we?” Moriarty sighed but continued.

“You can talk to John about Sebastian. And then he can talk to Sebastian. Hopefully afterwards Sebby will talk to me again.”

“It's not that simple, James.” Sherlock sighed but then he kept talking.

“I will go and talk to Sebastian because John won't talk to me anyway. But I promise to try. You might want to give me something to tell him.” Very slowly James Moriarty reached into the inside of his jacket. Sherlock's hand returned to the gun and James smirked.

He pulled out an envelope and handed it over.

“This is for your brother. He will like it.” He reached into the other pocket and retrieved a small case.

“This is for Sebby.” Sherlock took it and turned it between his long fingers.

“Is this what I think it is?” He was very curious.

“What do you think?” James asked.

“May I see it?” James shrugged. Sherlock opened the case and inside sat a beautiful platinum ring lined with silver. The sight pierced right into Sherlock's heart and he swallowed.

“It might just convince him.” His voice was a tad bit rough. He slowly closed the little box but kept holding it in his hand. Moriarty stood and straightened his jacket.

“Thank you. Keep me posted, will you?” He shot him a last glance and left as quietly as he had come. Sherlock's eyes burnt and he quickly closed them.

***

John stood at the top of the stairs. He had woken when James had started to talk. He had listened to everything and now he watched Sherlock. He saw how his hand shook while still holding the case. He also saw how the lines around his mouth became deeper, saw his grounded teeth, and closed eyes. And finally, he also saw the tears spill.

How had it come to this? John knew he loved Sherlock. Now it looked like Sherlock loved him back. The signs had all been there. His hand tightened on the bannister and he moved forward just a tiny step.

But then he stopped again. He couldn't confront him right now; it wouldn't be right. He slowly moved back into his room. He needed to wait. Sherlock needed to come to him. He needed to talk to him, explain himself.

He slumped back into bed and relaxed. But he felt so much better.


	6. Chapter Six - Healing

Sherlock didn't move for a long time. But he cried. He quietly cried his heart out. He had been so stupid. But all of this was so alien.

James Moriarty had opened his eyes. He would go and see Sebastian. He would try, for his own sake. Perhaps Moran's reaction would help him with John? Perhaps he could ask Sebastian to talk to John. He chewed on his lips.

His eyes moved upstairs where John was sleeping. He wiped over his eyes and decided to go and see Sebastian. But at first, he had to look after John. He wouldn't leave him alone in his state. Perhaps he needed help.

What he needed though was a shower. He got off the sofa and placed the ring on his desk. He shed his clothes and showered. He dressed in an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He left the socks or shoes. His hair was wild but he didn't mind. Perhaps it would appease John.

Now he stood in their little cluttered kitchen and looked into the fridge. He was a bit helpless. He wanted to cook something for John. He knew what he liked but wasn't able to create any Chinese or Indian meals. He chewed on his lips again and in the end, he decided on a risotto. He could do that, cook rice, and fry the beef. He knew what he needed, such as cream and some booze and also vegetables. He tried to remember what John put into it and hesitantly chose a carrot and pepper from the fridge.  
He started boiling the water for the rice. He put his tablet on the counter to check on the recipe. He could make this work.

Half an hour later he looked into the pan and was rather pleased. This looked indeed good. It also smelled nice and he was quite proud.

Upstairs he could hear John moving. He cleaned his hands and quickly walked upstairs. He knocked on his door and waited to be allowed to enter. Normally he would have just dashed inside but he knew better by now.

“Come in!” John called and he opened the door.

“Dinner is ready. I cooked some dinner for you. If you like.” He shifted on his feet and looked everywhere but into John's eyes.

John was surprised. Sherlock had cooked dinner? For him? Sure, he would try that.

“That's a nice surprise. I'll be right there.” Sherlock nodded and disappeared downstairs again. He set up the table and also decided to open a bottle of wine. He really wanted to appease John. He didn't like him angry. Angry with him. It was unbearable. It also was accompanied by the fear that he would be left behind because John moved out.

He waited for John to join him and put the risotto into a big bowl. He placed it on the table the moment John came down the stairs. He came closer and looked at the table. Then he looked at him.

“This is really unexpected.” John slowly sat down.

“If you don't like it, I will order take-away. It's no problem.” Sherlock still stood.

“Sit and eat, please.” Sherlock sat and filled his plate. But first he shoved the bowl over to John. He watched him take some and then the fork moved into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. Then he looked at him.

“This is amazing. Very tasty. I like it. Thank you for cooking. You never fail to surprise me.” Sherlock relaxed at once and his body lost all the tension.

“It's nothing.” Sherlock whispered and picked through his food.

“It's everything.” John quietly answered. They were quiet for a while and simply ate. John poured them wine and they drank. After John had taken his last bite he leant back into the chair.

“I am not angry.” That was all he said and it made Sherlock look up.

“You very much looked it.” Sherlock replied.

“You have been over-reacting and it made me mad.” John said.

“I was just scared.” The words were said very quietly.

“Why were you scared?” John took his glass.

“I am constantly scared when thinking about you and your actions. My actions, too. I am afraid I could lose you again. I have only found you.” Sherlock still stared at his food and finally gave up. If he ate more, he would throw up right here and now.

“Look at me, Sherlock.” John said and he slowly looked up. His eyes were filled with tears.

“There is no reason to be scared, you know? I know I am difficult sometimes, too. But sometimes your behaviour simply drives me mad. But only because I don't understand.” Now the tears spilt.

“I am feeling things. Things I don't understand. My brain keeps tormenting me. So does the heart I didn't know I had.” He snorted and shakingly wiped over his eyes. He used his napkin to blow his nose.

“I know for sure you do have a heart and it is rather big.” John just said with a smile on his lips. The statement made Sherlock look at him, really look at him.

“You do?” He asked and John nodded.

“Yes, I certainly do.” Sherlock topped up their wine to have something to do with his hands.

“I thought about what happened to Sebastian.” It came out of nothing.

“And?” John asked because he didn't elaborate.

“Afterwards I destroyed my secret supply. And I am not talking about cigarettes.” He sipped his wine.

John was surprised. He hadn't even known he had a secret supply.

“You would never attack me. You aren't a mad man like Moriarty.” John believed what he said.

“You have no idea of what I am capable of when being high.” Sherlock brusquely replied.

“Why don't you tell me? I can understand why you didn't before, I really do. But you need to know that you can tell me everything on your mind.” Sherlock wouldn't look at him.

“I can't...” His voice was insecure.

“You need to understand my possible reactions. You see, I might become very, very angry. I might yell at you, slap you in the face or even storm out. All of the above just might happen sometimes. But I will always come back to you. Always.” John seriously said.

And now Sherlock looked up.

“Really?” His eyes swam in tears.

“Really.” John smiled and reached out to take his hand. Sherlock put his hand into his and then he sighed. Deeply. The tension finally left his body for real. They looked at each other. John kept holding his hand and felt his pulse beating. It was actually racing. 

And John smiled.

***  
Later they sat on the sofa. They were close again. Sherlock had slumped against John's broad chest and his feet were hanging over the armrest. John had slung his arms around him and held him.

“Moriarty came over while you were asleep.” Sherlock started to talk all of a sudden.

“He did?” John asked. At once he felt Sherlock's reaction.

“You knew.” He tried to look at him from down below and his eyes almost crossed.

“I heard you talking.” John admitted.

“Keep talking.” Sherlock pressed his hands.

“I came out of my room because of your voices. I couldn't believe my eyes and I just had to listen. I also saw your reaction at the end.”

“It was my reaction that made you change your mind? Because when you came downstairs earlier, you seemed to be less angry.” John pecked a kiss onto his hair.

“Your reaction showed me more than your words ever did.” John whispered.

“I wish I could be simply a normal man. For you. Instead, you have to cope with an Aspergian psychopath.” He snorted.

“Hush. I love you anyway.” Sherlock tensed again and even harder than before. He turned around in John's arms. He stared into his blue eyes and John just looked back. Slowly John tilted his head.

“And I love you. So, so much.” Sherlock whispered. They broadly smiled and John kissed him. Sherlock's eyes fluttered close and he sighed into John's mouth. He turned them around again and held him down while fucking his mouth. It soon became wet and very dirty when Sherlock started to rut against John.

John felt his arousal and he groaned. His grip tightened and Sherlock groaned in return.

“I need you, John...” He mumbled against his cheek breathing hard.

John got up and stood by the sofa looking at him. He pulled him up, lowered his body and got his arm below his knees picking him up all bridal-style.

“You don't...” Indignantly Sherlock sputtered and held on to John who just carried him into the bedroom kicking open the door. He threw him on the bed and Sherlock huffed out the air from his lungs.

John loomed over him and grinned. Very slowly he moved on the bed and straddled him. Sherlock reached out again and their fingers entwined.

“What's going on?” Sherlock quietly asked. John shrugged.

“I can be sort of romantic, you know?” And he tenderly smiled. Sherlock just looked at him.

“I wish I could give a ring to you, too.” The words were very quietly spoken but heard.

“I would gratefully accept it any time you like.” John's reply was clearly spoken. He lowered his head and tenderly kissed him holding his hands down beside his head. Sherlock groaned into his mouth.

John felt how quickly Sherlock submitted to him. His body was pliant and his long fingers just rested over his hands. His moves beneath him were languid and slow while he strained up against him.

John didn't want to play. He wanted to make love to him, show him how much he adored him. And it seemed Sherlock had never even heard about kinky sex the way he behaved right now.

John was just a bit surprised. He had tried on the sofa and had almost expected to be pushed away and held down. But it never happened. Perhaps Sherlock had never had vanilla, John wondered.

He locked eyes with him and saw his dilated pupils. He licked over his lips.

“You are right, you know? I never had.” John just kept kissing him, invaded his mouth and pressed his lips over Sherlock's whose eyes fluttered close again.

They kissed for hours, at least it felt like it. Both men were breathless when John finally started to peel his clothes off. The moment he had him naked he started to kiss over his body. Up and down he went, he licked, and sucked, and bit, and kissed until Sherlock was a shivering mess beneath him.

He gently placed his hands beside his head and pulled his shirt over his head. He stood and balanced on the bed getting out of his jeans. He had been barefoot anyway. His boxers quickly followed.

He knelt between his long and lean legs and lifted them up and over his shoulders. Only then Sherlock's eyes opened again. His left hand moved beneath the pillow and found the tube with lube. He offered it to John.

“Slobbering your own fingers isn't very attractive.” John outright laughed and took the lube. He slicked up his fingers and moved them between his cheeks.

“Relax. If it is getting too much, you just tell me and I will stop.” John whispered.

“It will never be too much...” Sherlock whispered and relaxed. John could feel it. His finger slipped inside and even though he was so very tight, he soon was able to add a second. He spread them wide and moved them spreading him open. After having added a third Sherlock's cock was hard and leaking. He breathed open-mouthed.

John slicked up his prick and lined up. Their eyes met when John pushed against his hole. And Sherlock still was tight. He had never bottomed before and John was so very careful with him.

He groaned when John moved his hips to get fully seated. His hips came up and John stuck inside him to the brim. Sherlock was panting by now and John entwined their fingers again. Then he started to move and rubbed over his prostate. With every push he touched it and Sherlock's eyes were open wide and blown. He answered John's every move and John had a lot to do not to come too early.

Sherlock's legs fell down and he just spread them wide hooking his ankles behind John's back. He was leaking a lot and John very much wanted to touch his cock but Sherlock strongly held on to his hands.

“No, just keep holding me.” Sherlock demanded clenching strongly around him. Just for a moment he rested his head on Sherlock's body and closed his eyes. Emotions almost overwhelmed him and he almost came right then and there. He breathed and tried to calm down.

Sherlock bucked up once.

“John? John? John!” Then he bucked up three times more. John groaned and lifted his head.

“Keep calm, love. I am right here.” And he moved again. Slowly but steadily he worked him up until he couldn't hold back himself. He yelled out his lust and shot his load into Sherlock's willing body.

Sherlock clenched around him and followed suit. His cum came out in several long spurts and he screamed with lust and desire.

John slumped over Sherlock's body and closed his eyes. Sherlock's hands pressed on his shoulders and tried to move him up and out of him.

John huffed but carefully pulled out falling to the side. He covered his eyes with his arm and groaned.

“I love you...” Sherlock whispered into his ear. His breath ghosted over his skin and made his tiny hairs stand up. Slowly he moved his arm away and turned his head. Sherlock looked at the ceiling.

“You know, I can't ever leave you. You want to know why? Because you saved my life. You gave it a purpose. You healed me, Sherlock.” Now Sherlock turned his head. One brow was imperiously raised when he looked at John.

“Utter nonsense!” He exclaimed and quickly continued talking.

“You gave my life a purpose. You appeared out of nothing with Stamford and I couldn't but ask you to be my flatmate. I was fascinated by you, being both a soldier and a doctor. It was also very practical. I had the feeling that you could be so much more than a flatmate. You could become my first real friend, a person to rely on. Someone who would listen to me ranting and telling me off after behaving a bit not good. Showing me real life. And I was right. You are all that.” Sherlock dreamily smiled.

“You were my first dom.” John said all of a sudden. Sherlock at first had nothing to say.

“I rendered you speechless. I need to tell the world.” John's grin was a bit lopsided when he sat up against the headrest.

“You let me do all those things to you? I never would have done it if I knew...” Sherlock sadly shook his head and sat up, too. He pulled a face though when it leaked out of his behind.

“Are you hurt?” John quietly asked rubbing his palm over his thigh.

“No, it just doesn't feel nice...” Sherlock replied.

“Would you like to take a bath with me?” John asked.

“Absolutely. There is but one condition.” Sherlock looked into John's eyes.

“Yes?” John wondered what he was going to say.

“You have to give me a very long back rub.” Having said that he rolled out of bed and disappeared into the bath. John quietly laughed and languidly stroked his cock. It still tingled inside and he felt wonderful.

The only thing left to do was to get Sebastian to talk to Moriarty. John's eyes wandered over to Sherlock's desk where the box with the ring sat. James Moriarty actually wanted Sherlock to propose in his name. Propose to Sebastian Moran, Colonel Moran. Basher Moran. John smirked.

But he believed James Moriarty. He had listened to him while standing upstairs. He had sounded honest and he was in pain because of what had happened.

He wondered if he should accompany Sherlock into the hospital to talk to Seb. He didn't think Sherlock would manage to transport Moriarty's feelings correctly. How could he? Now John sighed.

He got out of bed when Sherlock returned into the bedroom. John took the opportunity to use the loo and looked into the tub. There was Sherlock's special foam in it that smelled like bloody strawberries. John grinned. They both would smell like strawberries later.

He climbed inside and waited for Sherlock to join him. A minute later he rested against his chest. His bony knees reached out of the water.

“We need a bigger tub. One that makes bubbles.” John suggested.

“Mycroft has a jacuzzi in the basement beside his private gym.” Sherlock said.

“I bet he wouldn't like us to fuck in there.” Both of them laughed and giggled.

“No, but he probably would allow us a soak.” John hummed.

“I will ask Mrs H if we can build in a new tub. I don't think she won't allow it.” Sherlock slowly pulled his cock until the head peeked out of the water. He put foam on top. He was thinking.

“Are you building us a nest?” He finally asked.

“What if?” John asked back.

“It would make me insanely happy.” Sherlock strained his neck to look up at him. John slung his arms around him and kissed him.

Water splashed when Sherlock turned and caged John in beneath him. His hands held on to the slippery edge of the tub.

“What else would you build for us?” Sherlock curiously asked. John could see he was excited.

“I don't know. What would you like me to build?” Sherlock licked his lips.

“I always dreamed of my own playroom with bondage furniture. In my head, it always looked like a medieval dungeon.” John didn't reply. He only looked up at him.

“Of course, only if you still would like to play with me.” Sherlock back-pedalled a bit and looked a lot less excited.

“I would like that. A lot. What you did before, it has been amazing. I would like to explore that some more. Perhaps you'd let me dom you?” Sherlock's cock was growing right in front of John.

“You get aroused by thinking about it...” John was in awe.

“I am. Absolutely.” Sherlock moved back a bit and John's prick came up, as well.

“Shall we try it in here or will you let me pick another place?” Sherlock asked.

“I don't want us to get hurt. We still have a marriage to arrange. Remember?” John rubbed his thumbs over Sherlock's nipples.

“You are right.” He quickly got up and out of the tub. He snatched a towel from the rack and hurried into his bedroom. John followed suit towelling himself dry on the way. His cock stood to attention when he saw Sherlock get back into his jeans. It sat low on his slim hips and it looked utterly sexy.

“Where do you want me?” John roughly asked. He saw Sherlock taking a length of rope. He licked his lips and waited for him to say something. But instead he just looked at him until John shifted on his feet. Sherlock smirked.

“Come here and turn around.” John did it quickly and Sherlock tied his hands on his lower back.

“Spread your legs.” John did that, too. Sherlock used a thinner rope to tie his balls and cock. He criss-crossed the rope over it and knotted it off directly under the head. John panted looking down on his half-hard prick.

“Are you hard for me, John?” Sherlock asked and John nodded.

“Would you like to suck my cock, John?” John nodded again.

“Do you trust me with your pleasure, John?”

“Yes...” John was so aroused he could barely speak. Sherlock smirked when he chose a silken shawl and wrapped it around his head and over his eyes several times. Now he openly moaned.

Sherlock pressed on his shoulder and John carefully knelt. Soon he smelled Sherlock close and he just opened his mouth. Then there was hot flesh on his lips and he licked over it.

“Take the head and suck.” John followed his orders for several long minutes. His knees hurt and his jaw was strained. He was captured in the dark while working on Sherlock.

He drooled and choked again and again but Sherlock never stopped. Instead he praised him and urged him to try again and take more. More and more. Deeper and deeper.

John finally managed three-quarters of his cock but then had to pull back. He turned his head away and also shook it.

“Stop...” Sherlock was impressed anyway. He smiled. This had been a test. He wanted to see if John was desperate enough to not stop him. He placed his palm on his head.

“Very good, John. Come on and get up. You need to drink something cold.” He helped him up and made him sit on his desk chair.

“I am sorry...” John murmured with his head lowered. At once Sherlock was by his side.

“Hush. There is no reason to be. You are new to this and therefore inexperienced. I know I am huge. I don't want to hurt you. I know it takes time. Don't worry about your performance, please.” He filled water in a tumbler and held it to his lips. John drank and exhaled.

“Thank you...” Sherlock placed the glass back on the desk and stood behind him. He reached over his shoulders and rubbed over his nipples. John's head fell back and he groaned.

“God...” He roughly whispered and straightened his body. Sherlock's lips moved over his neck and sucked and nipped. He turned him into a shivering mess on that chair.

“I want to fuck you but I need you to be quiet. I just heard Mrs H downstairs and we don't want her to witness our little games, am I right?” He took John's jaw between his fingers and pressed his head back against his stomach.

John made a confirming gurgling sound and Sherlock reached behind him. On his desk waited another piece of fabric he stuffed into John's mouth. He deeply groaned but let him. A scarf got bound over his mouth several times and knotted behind his head.

“This is so much better!” Sherlock explained and once tweaked a nipple. John shouted but it was barely a noise.

Sherlock pulled him up and pressed him chest down on his desk. He kicked his legs apart and started with one slicked up finger. John was still tight but took his finger easily. Having three fingers fucking him he stood on his toes and groaned and shook.

Sherlock found he was prepared enough and slicked up his cock. He lined up and pushed into him. Soon he quickly fucked into him holding him down with one hand and fondling his genitals with the other.

He fucked him into oblivion and when he felt him tighten and wail, he took away the rope around his cock and balls. His cock was a dark purple and leaked and trembled. He continued rubbing over his prostate and made him come. John shot against his desk and it ran slowly down the wood. He limply hung over his desk while Sherlock kept fucking into him until he came, as well.

Still inside he took away both blindfold and gag and used it to wipe off some of the cum. He steered John over to the bed and he just fell onto it. His eyes were closed and he was gone in a second.

Sherlock looked at him and smiled. He pulled up the blanket and took a shower. He properly dressed and took the case with the ring. He let John sleep and sat on the sofa with his laptop. He needed to plan his approach on Sebastian Moran.


	7. Chapter Seven - Proposal

John slept for several hours into the evening. When he woke, he heard Sherlock's typing. He hadn't left him behind. He smiled. His life had become amazing.

He got up and showered. Wrapped in a towel he entered the living room. Sherlock had two laptops balanced on his knees and didn't look up when he passed. John shook his head but he knew it wasn't meant bad. He was so deeply engrossed in his research; he didn't notice anything. He surely wouldn't have eaten.

John quickly went upstairs and got dressed properly. Downstairs again he checked their supplies and started to prepare dinner. The noises finally got Sherlock out of his state. He looked up in irritation and his eyes found John. At once the expression changed and he looked happy.

“John!” He even stood not caring about the tumbling laptops on the sofa.

“Sherlock!” John looked up and got hugged by him. Hugged and kissed.

“Pasta?” Just a single word but it sounded nice the way he said it.

“Pasta, yes. As you like it.” Sherlock hummed his approval.

“I wondered when we should go and see Sebastian. I am sure you want to come along? I also believe it is better if you will.” Sherlock leant against the counter balancing the box with the ring on his palm.

“I have texted him already. He is still in hospital and he will remain there for a few days more. We have enough time to plan our approach. But I thought we should go fast. What about tomorrow?” John suggested.

“Yes, I believe you are right. Tomorrow it is.”

***

Sherlock and John stood in front of Sebastian's room and looked at each other. Sherlock's hand covered the little box inside his coat pocket.

“Let's do it.” John said and knocked on his door. Sherlock moved the handle and pushed by John. They both entered the room and saw Sebastian's surprised expression.

“What happened to him?” It was the first thing coming to his mind when he saw both John and Sherlock.

“Nothing happened to him, Seb. I am just here for the company. Sherlock has to tell you something.” John looked at him and Sherlock looked rather panicked.

“What?” Sebastian asked pushing the remote for the bed lifting himself up into a sitting position.

Sherlock slowly moved closer and then actually sat on the bed. Sebastian tensed and looked helplessly at John. He just made a soothing gesture behind Sherlock's back and he relaxed just a little bit.

“James came to see me the day before yesterday. He told me what happened, what he did to you. He also told me he had no idea how to make it better. He needed my help and I granted it.”

“He almost bloody killed me!” Sebastian angrily exclaimed and his green eyes became very dark. Sherlock swallowed but didn't move away from him.

“He explained to me how much he misses you. He told me he loves you deeply and he gave me something for you.” Sebastian snorted.

“What could he have possibly given to you? And for me?” He angrily shook his head.

“He gave me this for you.” Sherlock reached into his pocket and got the box out. He carefully opened it and held it out for Sebastian to see.

And he looked at it. His eyes widened.

“You must be kidding me...” He whispered. Sherlock straightened his arm a bit more urging him to take it. But he didn't.

John held his breath. Would this turn out a bit not good? He decided to step up.

“Listen, Seb. I heard them talking. I l heard what James told Sherlock. It was sincere and honest.” Sebastian snorted.

“Please, John. Jim is the master of manipulation. He wanted you to hear sincere and honest.” He almost spit out the words.

“No, I know everything about manipulation. He was honest. He suffers from emotions he had no idea of before. He is confused. He is in pain. He regrets what he did. And he does love you very much.” Sherlock still held out the box and only now Sebastian looked at it. He chewed on his lips but finally took it. Then he took the ring out of the box and looked at it a bit closer. There was an engraving on the inside.

_MorMor # 11/2/12 #_

A small smile pulled his lips up and he sighed.

“What does it mean?” Sherlock asked.

“It's the date we met. The day he saved my life by giving me my life back.” John had moved up and looked at him.

“Don't you want to try it on?” Sebastian handed back the box to Sherlock and shoved the ring on his finger. Then he straightened out his arm and spread his fingers wide. He turned his hand this way and that and kept looking.

“Looking good, Seb.” John grinned.

“It sure does.” Sherlock beamed. Sebastian's hand fell down.

“I did just accept his proposal, didn't I?” He sighed.

“Sort of?” John said placing the box on his night-stand.

“You should call him.” Sherlock suggested and stood. But Sebastian shook his head.

“No, you do it. He hired you to propose in his name. You tell him and send him here.” Sherlock looked at John who simply nodded.

“Fine, I'll do that but I will tell him in person. Any idea where he might be?” Sherlock asked. Sebastian got his mobile and typed wildly into it. Then he raised a brow and typed some more.

“I had no idea you could do that.” John was surprised. He always had to fight with all the electronic devices.

“I had a good teacher.” Sebastian murmured typing some more until he was pleased.

“There it is. Well, he is not at home. He checked into a hotel he owns. Penthouse. I'll text you the details.” Sebastian looked at Sherlock who had raised his brow.

“You've got my mobile number?” He asked and Sebastian tilted his head.

“Please!” John had a real good time right now.

Sherlock checked his mobile and finally stood.

“Let's go, John. We have a message to deliver.” He dashed out of the room coat swirling around his long legs. Both men looked at the door closing.

“Are you happy, Captain?” Sebastian asked.

“Very much.” John smiled and waved good-bye.

***

Sherlock strode through the hotel-lobby as if he owned the place. John followed suit and stood by his side when he entered the security code into the panel by the elevator. There was one to get the elevator and another one inside, so you could reach the penthouse without being stopped.

John's eyes rested on Sherlock's long fingers and suddenly their eyes met. Sherlock questioningly raised a brow but John just shook his head. This was rather embarrassing.

They stepped inside and the doors closed. Sherlock lifted his hand and his fingertips brushed over John's face.

“What else are you obsessed over?” He whispered the question and made him blush.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” John exclaimed but Sherlock just smiled and shrugged.

“You know, I have a few things I adore about you, as well.” John's head shot up.

“You do?” It sounded almost shrill.

“But yes.” Sherlock nodded while they rode up.

“Such as?” John desperately wanted to know.

“Your abs, for one thing. Another, your tattoo. And your broad shoulders.” They stared into each other's eyes.

“Let's get over with this really quickly and go home. I need to be with you.” John seriously said. It made Sherlock smile and they kissed until the doors opened.

They quickly parted and stepped out. There was but one door and Sherlock strode towards it. He looked at John who encouragingly nodded. And then he knocked.

It took a bit until the door was opened. Moriarty peered outside and he looked hellish.

“What do you want?” He asked tiredly.

“You hired me, remember?” Sherlock said and just passed by him entering his suite.

“What...” He tried to stop him but he already had disappeared into the depths of his hide-out. John closed the door and looked at him.

“Don't you want to know?” He asked gently leading him further inside.

“Do I want to know?” He sounded so tired.

“I believe you do.” Sherlock reached into his pocket and held out the box. Moriarty's eyes widened. But he reached out for it. His hand shook when he slowly opened it.

“It's empty...” He croaked out the words. Right then John lost his patience.

“Yes, it is bloody empty, you moron. It is empty because he accepted your proposal. Well, literally it was Sherlock's proposal but anyway. You should go and see him.” James glared at John.

“What do I owe you?” He looked at Sherlock.

“Set up a wedding date and let us know. Take him away for a holiday afterwards. Think about your actions. Do not hurt him because he really, really loves you.” Sherlock said and John was surprised.

“I will do that.” He turned away and so did Sherlock. John followed him and right before they closed the door after them, they heard the words.

“I owe you.”


End file.
